The Line
by dandelions
Summary: A Veela-Tale of destiny vs fate....You can choose one...the other is forced upon you...Read something different! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The Line

Chapter 1

The day had started like every other. Severus Snape got out of bed half awake and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and walked to his bedroom to undress. As he made his way back to the bathroom, he caught his reflection in the mirror. Severus stopped at stared at himself. It had been years, since he had seen himself fully naked and the years had not been kind. His body was pale and covered in scars, souvenirs he called them. He shook his head and got into the shower.

The bathroom door creaked open. Hermione smiled admiring his muscular silhouette. She watched as the shadow moved its arm from the wall it was leaning against, down it torso, to long, limp cock. Hermione licked her lips hungrily as he stroked himself. His cock sprang to life, growing twice in size. Quickly, she slipped out of her nightgown and walked towards the curtain. She pulled the curtain back, stepped into the shower and got down on her knees.

Severus moaned as his hand was replaced by a warm mouth. His hand found the back of her head and slowly guided it back and forth. She took him as deep as she could; sucking and licking as much of his cock as she could reach. It took all his strength not hold her head still and fuck her face until she choked. He began to get frustrated. God she was going to kill him.

Severus grabbed her hair and pulled her up, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. She gasped as he rammed himself into her. He moaned as she tightened her walls around his cock. He pulled out and rammed into her again. She screamed. He slipped a finger into her mouth. She readily sucked on it while he pounded into her from behind. He was so close. Fuck.

Severus pulled her out of the shower and bent her, face down, over the counter. He parted her legs and rammed into her again. Her moans almost sent him over the edge. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into the mirror directly in front of her, "Look at me when I'm fucking you."

Hermione opened her eyes. She was covered in sweat. What the fuck was that? Did she just dream about Snape? Did she just dream about fucking Snape? No. No, she dreamt about getting fucked by Snape. She looked around nervously. Thank heavens, she was alone, but where was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A scream echoed through the house. Severus brought his hands to his ears. "Can you not shut her up?" Harry ran out of the room. He stopped in front of an ivory door. He hesitated for a moment then reluctantly opened it.

Hermione was lying in bed, covered in sweat. Harry slowly walked over to her and waited. She looked him up and down. The blood in her veils began to boil and it became way too hot. She screamed again. Harry sat down on the bed, "Please Mione. Please be quiet."

She screamed louder. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know how to."

"Please Harry! Please! It hurts! Please!!"

Harry ran out the door and back down the stairs. "Snape!"

Severus shook his head, "As if I haven't done enough for you insolent children." He pushed his way past Harry. The closer he got to the door, the quieter the screams got. He reached for the handle and pushed it open. Hermione sat up. Snape smirked at her, "You wanted to see me, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione crawled off the bed and fell onto the floor. Slowly, she crawled towards him. He swallowed hard, "That isn't very lady like." She continued, until she reached his feet. He stood still, anticipating her next move. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and swollen; her breathing was heavy. He made no move.

She lowered her head and laid it on his feet, wrapping her arms around his legs. She clutched on as if her life depended on it. Snape stood still. "Ms. Granger, you must stop this. I haven't the time to baby-sit." Hermione shook her head and tightened her grip.

Severus bent down and tried to remove her arms. She was stronger then he anticipated. "Ms. Granger, if you do not let go, I will leave." Hermione shook her head vigorously. "Let go." Hermione shook her head again. "I promise I will stay for a while, if you let go." Hermione loosened her grip.

"Come." Severus gestured, as he walked towards the bed. She hurriedly stood up and followed him. He sat down in the chair beside the bed. She jumped into his lap. Shocked, he stood up and she fell flat on her arse. He huffed and started to walk away, she grabbed his legs to stop him from leaving. He began to get frustrated. "If you want me to stay, you must restrain from trying to molest me. Understood?"

She nodded and loosened her grip again. He reached out his hand. She smiled and took it. He helped her up and back into bed. He once again took the seat beside the bed. Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her chest and holding it there.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Potter!" Harry stepped out from behind the door, where he had hiding. "I suggest you tell me what the hell happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry looked at his best friend clinging on to their ex potions teacher as if her life depended on it. Harry's face turned red at the realization of where Snape's hand was. Severus's eyes followed Harry's. When he realized why Potter's head looked like it was going to explode, he tried to pull his hand away, but it was no use. Hermione had the grip of death on him and it didn't look like she was going to let go any time soon. Annoyed Snape asked again, "Well?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, well…It started last week; well actually it started last year."

Snape rolled his eyes again, "Get on with it, you idiot."

Harry nodded, "Um, okay. Well Hermione, she's a veela."

Severus turned to Hermione, who was looking at him like he was a piece of chocolate cake. He shut his eyes. The pieces started to come together. The puzzle completed itself in his mind. He shook his head. "And I am to assume that she believes me to be her soul mate?"

Harry chuckled nervously, "Um, yeah."

Severus took a deep breath, "How long has she believed this?"

"Two years."

Snape's face turned red, "Two years! You've known for two years!"

Harry began to get frighten. Sure he was the chosen one, but this was Snape. "Um, yes?"

Severus opened his eyes and turned to Hermione, "Ms. Granger, I need to talk to Potter alone. I promise I will be back in ten minutes." He took off his tie and placed it in Hermione's hands. She nodded eagerly and brought the tie to her nose. She took in his smell and lay back down on the bed.

Snape grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the room. When they reached a room, a few doors down, Snape threw Harry into a chair. "You fool. Why did you not tell me sooner?" Harry's life was flashing before his eyes. Snape was going to kill him. He started thinking of all the things he never got to do; sex being at the top of his list. "Potter!" Harry was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well, we didn't know how you would take it."

Severus laughed, "Well as you can see, I am taking it quite well." Snape slammed his fist into the wall, "How the hell, am I suppose to take it?"

Harry looked at Snape. His hand was bleeding. "She's really not that bad."

Snape's frustration hit its peak. "What are you suggesting? That I marry that twit and go live happily ever after somewhere?"

Harry stood up, "Hermione is smart, and nice. She may not be the most beautiful woman in the world, but she caring and humble and thoughtful and smart-"

"You already said that you idiot." Snape turned to face Harry. "I am not suggesting that there is anything wrong with Ms. Granger. I just simply do not have the time to deal with this."

"You could do a lot worse."

Snape took a deep breath, "Potter, I-do-not-have-the-time-to-deal-with-a-love-sick-child."

"She's not a child."

"Oh really? Then what is she?"

"When is the last time you looked at her? She hasn't been a child for a long time."

"It doesn't matter, Potter. That wasn't the point."

"Then what is?"

"Ms. Granger is obliviously confused."

"Severus, maybe she isn't the one who is confused." Snape cringed at the ease of how his first name rolled off of Potter's lips. "The war has been over for a long time now. We all deserve to be happy." Harry put his hand on Severus's shoulder, "You deserve to be happy."

Severus shrugged Harry's hand off, "You assume that I am not happy."

Harry smiled, "I don't _assume _anything, but I believe that Hermione deserves to be happy."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: I am a big fan of veela stories!!! I love them!! This is my first attempt at writing one and as an added bonus I get to write about my favorite character...the ultra sexy and my ultimate wet dream, Severus Snape. Oh how I wish I were Hermione in this story!!!!!!**_

Chapter 4

Severus watched Hermione sleep. His tie was clung tightly in her hands, to her chest. He watched as her eyes flutter lightly and she smiled. He pondered what she could possibly being dreaming about. Was she dreaming of him? He shook his head. It had been a long day and he was starting to feel it. He sat down on the floor, next to the bed. Slowly he pulled the tie out of her hand. She whimpered. Damn, he should have left when he had the chance, but he had promised. Severus Snape was a lot of things, but a promise breaker was not one of them. He locked his fingers with Hermione's and put his head down.

Hermione woke up from the best sleep she had in years. She yawned, stretching her arms out, but was stopped mid air. Hermione looked down and gasped. Someone was sleeping next to her bed. Someone was holding her hand. She ripped her hand away and backed up on the bed.

Severus moaned. Hermione screamed, "Oh my God! You…what are you?" She looked around, "Where am I?" She looked back at him, "Did we?"

Snape hissed, "We certainly did not." He got up without looking at her and left.

Hermione ran out the door. She apparated home and ran straight for the shower, stripping her clothes off; she sat down in the tub, letting the water wash over her.

_A month later: _

Harry sat on Hermione's couch and waited. It wouldn't be long now. He looked nervously at the clock on the wall. Hermione sat on the other end, reading a book. Harry mentally started the count down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one- He turned to face his best friend. "Ahhh-" Hermione screamed. Harry grabbed her hand and apparated.

POP! Severus didn't even bother to look up. He simply held out his hand. Hermione ran for it. She grabbed it, placing it against her cheek and sat down at his feet. Harry shook his head, "This would be a lot easier if you would come get her yourself."

Snape raised an eyebrow from behind a book, "Is she becoming an inconvenience?"

Harry cussed, "You know that's not what I meant. It's been a month and every night it's the same routine. Nothing changes. You could get off your horse and come get her. It's not me she's looking for."

Snape laughed. "It is I, who returns her to her flat every night. Or would you like a repeat of that morning when she ran out of here screaming like a banshee? How long did it take you to get her out of the shower?"

Harry huffed, "Two hours, but that's not the point. I still don't understand why you just won't go to Hermione's flat and stay there until morning?"

"I don't, because it is not I who needs her. Why should I inconvenience myself? Besides, I don't feel like spending the rest of my life in Azkaban because the twit never remembers what happens when her veela takes over." Snape gestured him towards the door, "You may go."

Harry looked at his best friend, sitting at Snape's feet, like a dog. "Do you have to treat her like that?"

Snape smirked, "If she doesn't like it, she can leave."

Harry shook his head, "You know she can't." He turned to Snape, "Why does she act like that? Why can't she remember?"

Severus stroked Hermione's cheek, "I don't know for sure, but I believe that she can not control herself. When her veela takes over, it acts on impulse. It can only see what it needs to survive. It completely swallows _your _Ms. Granger and becomes a love sick puppy. As for her memory, perhaps she simply does not want to remember."

"Why would she choose to forget?"

"Maybe because it is I, whom, she yearns for."

"Maybe if you treated her better she would remember."

"Perhaps, but I guess we will never know."

"Severus, why does she only act this way at night? And I don't understand why it doesn't happen every night…just sporadically. I spend so much time sitting in her flat and waiting…and well, sometimes, nothing. "

Severus sighed, "I am not an encyclopedia, Potter, but I do intend to find some answers myself." He waived Harry away again. "I am tired. Leave." Severus waited until Potter left. He bent down and picked Hermione up off the floor. "Come." She followed eagerly. He led her to the kitchen. "Have you eaten?" She shook her head. "That idiot didn't feed you?" She shook her head. He eyed her closely. "Are you lying to me?" Hermione looked down.

Severus walked over to her and lifted her chin up, making her look him in the eyes. "You don't have to lie to me…you will never lie to me again. Understand?" She nodded. He made her a sandwich and set it down in front of her. She picked up the sandwich and munched on it happily. "Hermione, I want you to be yourself. Do you understand what I am saying?" She shook her head. "I want you to act normally. Can you do that?" She shrugged. "I want to try an experiment. Will you help me?" She nodded. "Good girl." Snape took her plate away, "Come."

Hermione followed him into the living room. He sat her down on the couch. Her brown eyes followed his every move. She smiled at him. Severus bent down in front of her. It had been a long time since a woman paid so much attention to him. He knew he could make her do anything and she would be more than willing to comply. He brought a finger to her lips, running it left to right. "You are beautiful; almost too beautiful." Her lips parted and her tongue darted out to taste him. He closed his eyes and moaned.

Flashes of the witch flooded his mind. Her tongue was warm and wet. He wanted so badly to replace his finger with his own tongue. He wanted to taste her.

Severus swiftly stood up, turned and walked away, "Not tonight love." Her eyes began to tear up. He turned around and wiped them off her cheeks. "Tomorrow, I am going to ask you some questions about what we are doing tonight. If you answer correctly, I will give you a prize. Understand?" She nodded. "Good girl."

Severus picked up a book and sat down next to her. "Do you want me to read to you?" She nodded and settled into his arms, laying her head down on his chest. She listened as he read. His voice was deep and soulful. It traveled into her and filled her completely. She closed her eyes and let it take her away.

**_Sorry everyone, I am having technical issues uploading, I think the site just updated it's guidelines. I assume everyone else is having the same issue. So does anybody else have to wait 7 days to upload too? _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: Success my friends. I can upload again!!!! Good reading to all!!!!!!!**_

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up feeling disappointed. She dreamt about him again; stupid Snape, why was he always stalking her dreams? Why couldn't she dream about someone else, anyone else? She felt flustered. Wasn't it supposed to be her dream? Why couldn't she control them? Why couldn't she make him fuck her? Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. Did she really just think that? Distracting herself, she glanced at the clock. It read 10 to Noon. Damn, she had slept right through her alarm again. Oh well, it was Saturday anyways. She rolled over and contemplated getting out of bed, but couldn't make her body comply with the thought.

Just then an overwhelming feeling came over her. It felt like she had forgotten something important. She grabbed her planner off the night stand and flipped to today's date. It was empty. She stared at the date for a while; it wasn't anyone's birthday; at least she didn't think it was. What the hell was going on? She shook her head; it must be misplaced anxiety, from to stupid Snape. She pulled the cover back over her head, deciding to stay in bed.

She had just begun to drift off, "Shit! Shit!" Hermione jumped out of bed. He was going to kill her. She had forgotten all about their lunch date. She rushed to get dressed and ran out the door as fast as she could. She ran to an apparation site and screamed "Malfoy Manor." Pop! She landed at the front door. The door swung open and an obliviously annoyed Draco rolled his eyes at her and walked back inside. "If you had better things to do Granger-"

She ran up behind him, wrapping her arm around his elbow, "Draco, I'm sorry. I over slept."

He ignored her reply and dragged her along, "Would it have killed you to shower? Or put on something descent? You look like shit."

Hermione chuckled, "Thanks. You always say the sweetest things."

Draco stopped and looked Hermione up and down, "I try, which is more than I can say about you." They continued to walk through the house and out onto the patio.

Hermione gasped as a small picnic, laid out on the table, came into view. "Oh Draco, you shouldn't have." She smiled sarcastically.

"I didn't. The elves did."

Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek, "It's the thought that counts."

"I didn't do that either."

Hermione laughed, "Some things never change."

_After the war had ended, they tolerated each other's presence, giving each other a simple nod or hello when they ran into each other. Then, they formed a friendship, being forced to spend more and more time together, because both their ex's started dating. Draco was dragged along to outings with the golden trio by Pansy. And Ron, of course, dragged Hermione along to keep Draco occupied, while Pansy and him made out. Draco and Hermione spent a lot of time together, they even dated, but in the end, found that they were too a like and too competitive with each other. So they settled on being friends. _

Draco pulled out a chair and waited for Hermione to sit. He walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. "Hermione, I have something to tell you." He chuckled, "I'm such an idiot."

Hermione smiled at him, "I already know that."

Draco hissed, "Can I finish?" Hermione took a bite out of a sandwich to stop from laughing. "Well two things actually. One, I found the book you were looking for."

Hermione put the sandwich down, "The one about veelas? Where?"

Draco smirked, "It's in Snape's library. I knew I had seen that book, somewhere. I just couldn't remember where, until last week, when he invited me over for lunch."

Hermione gave Draco a confused look, "He invited you over for lunch?"

Draco nodded, "He is my Godfather."

"I know, but you never mentioned hanging out with him before."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't tell you ever detail of my life."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her best-friend, "Really? What else don't you tell me?"

Draco snuffed, "Stuff."

Hermione laughed, "Like what?" She got up and sat in his lap.

Draco looked into her eyes, "You really want to know?" His tone had completely changed and Hermione knew he was being serious. She swallowed and nodded. He held her hand, "You've put on a few pounds and I can't feel my legs." Then he laughed so hard he started snorting.

Hermione slapped his chest and jumped off. "Prick!"

Draco stood up and wrapped his arm around her. "I was only teasing. You know I think you're beautiful. Come on, let's finish lunch. I almost starved to death waiting for you."

"Draco, how am I supposed to get that book?"

Draco shrugged, "You could go ask him if you can borrow it."

Hermione swallowed hard, "Do you think he will give it to me?"

Draco winked at her, "Sure, he'll _give it_ to you."

"Draco!!"

"What? You're the one having wet dreams about a man twice your age."

Hermione smacked her forehead, "Why do I tell you anything?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hermione." A silky voice whispered in her in ear. She smiled. "I need you. Come to me." Slowly she rose out of bed and followed it. "Hurry, love," It cooed. She quickly made her way to the fire place and jumped in. She walked out the other side as swiftly made her way towards the king size bed in the middle of the room. She lifted the end of a soft feather blanket and crawled in, running her hand along a pair of lean muscular legs. She stopped when she reached the place where they met. His cock was hard. She rubbed it lightly. It twitched. She found the opening in his pajamas and reached in.

_Severus was lost in a dream about that damn witch again. She was on her knees in front of him. Her hands rubbed his crotch eagerly. She blew hot breathes against his restricted erection. He inhaled and moaned loud. Her tiny fingers found the zipper and started to pull it down. His pants fell on the floor. His dick sprang out in front her face. She licked her lips and kissed it. He pushed her away. She got angry and pushed him back. He fell backwards into an armchair. Her full breast swayed slightly as she crawled seductively towards him. His eyes darted from her pink nipples, up to her lips and down her back to her bum. He couldn't take it much longer. When she reached him she smirked and sat up. She grabbed his throbbing cock with one hand and licked her lips again. Fuck, she was going to kill him. She brought her other hand up to her lips and licked two fingers. Severus closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Her tongue lapped his balls. He grabbed the arm rests for support. He could feel her tongue make its way up his long, thick dick. When she reached the tip, she closed her mouth over it, sucking lightly. _

His throbbing dick popped out. She caressed it, squeezing and stroking. His hips seemed to be moving along with her movements. She lowered her head and took him in. He moaned. She quickened her pace, grabbing his hips for support. His hands reached out and grabbed her hair. He held her head still as his hips thrust up and down violently. She gagged.

Severus opened his eyes and pulled the blanket off. His eyes almost popped out of his head. He tried to push her off but she held his hips down, "Ms. Granger, stop!" She continued to suck on his dick. "Hermione, please," he huffed. She let go and sat up. Tears fell down her cheeks. She looked at him like he had killed her dog. Severus backed up against the head board; his cock was still hard and popping out of his pajamas. Her eyes were fixed on it. He pulled it back in and stared at her in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

She crawled towards him, "You called me."

Severus stared at her, "No, I didn't."

Hermione nodded, "I heard you," She pointed to her ears, "in here."

Severus shook his head, "When?"

She smiled at him, "Now."

He got up and walked to the dresser. He pulled out a new pair of pants. "I was dreaming."

She got up and walked behind him. She put her arms around his waist, holding him against her. He turned around and looked at her. She was in her nightgown. He looked away; it wasn't covering much, not that it mattered, as it was almost completely see through. "How did you get here?" She pointed to the fire place. "Where is Potter?" She shrugged. He pulled out a tee shirt and pulled it onto her petite frame. It looked like a dress on her. She shook her head and tried to take it off. He held her still, "For me, okay?" She smiled and nodded, pulling it up to her nose and taking his smell in.

Severus made to walk out of the room, but turned around when she didn't follow. "Come." She shook her head. "Why not?" She sat down and pouted. He walked back over to her. "Why?" She looked up at him. Her brown eyes sparkled with unfallen tears. Severus bent down and pushed the hair out of her face, "You did nothing wrong. It was my fault." She didn't move. He sat on the floor, "Tell me."

She looked at the ground, "You said if I remembered, I would get a prize."

He cocked his head to the side, "Did you remember?"

She nodded, "You made me a sandwich. Then you read me a book."

Severus took her hand, "Good girl."

She pulled away, "I want a prize."

Severus grabbed her chin and turned her face to him, "What do you want?"

She looked at him, "You."

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by someone trying to break down his front door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's notes: How am I doing so far? This is fun!!!!**_

Chapter 7

Harry apparated to Snape's front door and began to pound on it. Snape opened the door. Harry swallowed hard. "Um, is Hermione here?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Why, have you lost her?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, um, I was running late and well, um. I went to her flat but she wasn't there and I can't find her."

Snape grabbed Harry's the shirt collar, "I will be taking care of Ms. Granger from now on, seeing as how, she has become an inconvenience for you." He pushed Harry back and slammed the door in his face.

Severus walked back into the living room. Hermione was sitting on the couch, munching on a cookie. He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Would you like to take a walk?" Hermione shook her head. "Are you still mad at me?" She nodded. He bent down in front of her again, "How about I try to make it up to you. Would you like to go out on a date?" Her eyes lit up. She nodded. He held out his hand again.

Severus led Hermione to the fire place and let go of her hand. He gestured for her to get in. She shook her head. He gave her a confused look. She smiled, grabbed his hand and dragging him in with her. She wrapped her arms around him and pinned him to the wall. Severus coughed as ashes stirred up around them. Hermione took the opportunity to stick her tongue in his mouth. He tried to pull away, but she had a strong hold on him. He pushed her shoulders back, but her fingers instinctively wrapped around his balls, sending a message that couldn't be ignored, kiss me back or pay. He wrapped his arms around her and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She released her death grip on his nuts and began to stroke them. He moaned.

A second later they were in Hermione's flat, not that either one of them noticed. She pulled him towards her, backing herself into the wall. His hands found their way to her buns and he began to massage them. She wrapped one leg around him. He could feel her wetness soaking through his pants leg. She wasn't wearing any underwear. God, he was going to explode.

She moaned into his mouth sending a shiver through his body. Her hand grabbed his and guided it up to her breast. He squeezed lightly; she threw her head back, revealing a long beautiful neck that just ached to be sucked and nibbled on. It took all his self control to pull away.

Severus straightened himself and walked out of the fire place, which was easier said then done. He was finding it difficult to walk with a painful erection pushed against his pants. He pulled a pouting Hermione out behind him. "Do you know where we are," he asked clearing his throat. She nodded. He looked at her, "Really? Where?"

"We are at _her_ place."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Who is she?"

"She is me…half of me, but she doesn't love you… but she dreams about you."

Severus coughed, "What?"

Hermione nodded. "She dreams about you making love to her."

Severus was silent. "Do you?"

"I," She brought his hand to her cheek and smiled, "don't sleep. I get to do what she only dreams about."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione sighed, but Severus didn't hear; he was too lost in his own thoughts. Was this a case of split personality? This was the first case he had ever heard of, where the Veela and the human had two different personality. He wondered, if her Veela was conscious of her every move during its rest time, was the opposite true also? Would she remember any of this tomorrow? He turned to her, "Hermione, do you love me?"

She nodded, "You're my soul mate."

He looked into her eyes. She wasn't lying; she really believed that she was in love with him. "How do you know this?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, "I see your face when I close my eyes." She inhaled deeply, "I smell you everywhere. I hear you in here," she pointed to her ears, "and in here," she pointed to her head. "Like tonight. You needed me. I heard you."

He stroked her hair. "You are confused."

She stood up, "No! I am not!" She walked away from him. "You don't want me, you want her."

He followed her, "Who? Who are you talking about?"

Hermione turned and pointed to a mirror, "Her."

Severus looked at the mirror and saw Hermione pointing to herself. He walked up behind her, grabbed her hand and pressed it against the mirror, "You are her."

Hermione pulled her hand away, shaking her head. Her eyes focused on him, "No, I am yours. She doesn't love you. She doesn't see."

"What doesn't she see?"

Hermione pulled Severus in front of the mirror and turned him towards her. "You…you are the mirror. You are my mirror. I can only see you."

Severus stroked her cheek, "What does she see?"

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks, "Nothing."

Severus wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you crying?"

"She doesn't know."

"Tell me."

Hermione buried her face in his chest, "We can't live without you. We'll die." Severus nodded. He knew that Veelas could not survive without their soul mates. She shook her head against him, "You don't have to love me, you can love her, just don't leave us. Please don't leave us." She fell on her knees sobbing.

Severus bent down and wiped the tears off her cheeks, "I am not going anywhere." He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, placing her on the bed. He got in and lay down next to her, pulling the blanket up and around them. She snuggled into his chest, placing her ear over his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes: I don't mean to be whinny but can I get some input? Is this story ok? Is anyone reading it?**_

Chapter 9

Hermione woke up yawning. "Ouch!" Her jaw was sore. Damn, she thought to herself, I must have bumped into something yesterday, but she couldn't remember doing anything like that. Hermione got up and started to undress; a shower sounded like heaven right now. The hot water beating against her skin felt perfect. She moaned closing her eyes and letting it the steam fog her senses. His face appeared in front of her; he was smirking. She opened her eyes, stupid Snape! He even stalked her mind when she was awake.

It was all becoming too much. She wanted to scream and pull the hair out of her head, but she settled for banging it against the wall. "Ouch!" A trickle of blood ran down her face. She had banged her head against an unforgiving metal shower caddy. "Great," she sighed. She closed her eyes again and let the water wash the blood away. He smirked at her again. She inhaled deeply, giving up. Maybe just this once she could give in.

She lean her head against the tile wall and stroked herself gently. Damn, he his tongue felt so good. She could see him under her, licking and sucking hers pussy. Her breathing became short and heavy. He pushed a finger inside her and she let out a whimper. His tongue began to lap her arse; she was so close. He sped up the pace, adding another finger. Hermione grabbed a handful of his long black hair and grinded into his face. His free hand pinched her nipple and she screamed, convulsing into his mouth, "Oh Severus. God, Severus."

She waited until her breathing calmed. Hermione opened her eyes and looked around, embarrassed. The bathroom was full of steam; shaking her head, she got out. Hermione looked at herself in a mirror. She wasn't beautiful. She didn't look a model. She was round and petite. She had nice full breast, a little bit fat on her tummy, and short legs. She frowned at herself. "Why would a man like Severus Snape ever want you?"

She'd seen the kind of women that threw themselves at him. They were beautiful, tall and thin. He could have anyone of them, but she never actually saw him acknowledge any of them. Well the kind of man that he was, she wondered if he even knew how gorgeous he was. Did he even know that women were throwing themselves at him? She shook her head again, why did she care.

Hermione looked at herself again. "You," she pointed to the mirror, "are going to find a cure for this insufferable curse. He is not your soul mate. He doesn't even know you exist." She picked up a towel off the floor and wiped the steam off the mirror. "He wouldn't care even if he knew."

An owl flew into her bedroom window and perched itself on her nightstand. "Well, hello. Who sends you to bother me so early in the morning?" She took the note from it. "Of course it's Draco."

Hermione,

Don't forget to go ask your _lover_ for the book. I believe that he is free today as he asked me to come over for lunch; of course I had to decline. I'm sure he'll, _give it to you_. You are well aware that he has the only existing copy. I'm also sure that you will find other _things_ there that, might interest you. Good luck and don't be late. I won't be as forgiving this time.

D.M.

Hermione banged head against the mirror. "Ouch! Fuck!" She rubbed her head. Damn she was bleeding again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Notes: If you are a fan of my stories, then you'll love my new forum. ------- fanfiction **__**.net/myforums/dandelions/2181138/**_

_**Please visit and leave a comment!!! Thanks and Happy Reading!!!**_

Chapter 10

A tired Snape opened the door and stared awkwardly at her. Hermione cleared her throat, trying to think of something smart to say, "Um, hello Professor. I was wondering if I could, um, well, I wanted to, um, you have this-"

His face resumed its emotionless state, it was clear that she did not remember the previous night, "Ms. Granger, first of all, I haven't been your Professor for years now. You may call me Severus. Secondly, I am more pleased now, then ever, that I was not your English teacher. It obliviously is, not your strong suit."

Hermione looked down at her feet. "Sorry. I was just wondering if I could borrow a book."

Severus walked back into the house leaving the door open behind him. She stood there and stared at his retreating back, not knowing what to do. "Do you not want the book anymore?" he asked, not bothering to stop or look back.

She quickly followed him in. "Sorry. It's called _Veela: A study_."

Snape stopped in the doorway of his library. So, she knew she was a Veela, which means, she knew he was her soul mate. This would be interesting. Hermione, on the other hand was distracted by the paintings that hung along the hallway. They looked so familiar. She knew that she had never been here before, but she had seen these paintings somewhere. Lost in thought, she didn't even notice that he had stopped and almost crashed into him. She stopped just in time, but unfortunately she was a little too close to him.

His scent filled her lungs and spread throughout her body. Her knees buckled under her. She wanted to reached out and touch him. Just one, small touch. Her hand began to move of its own accord; just a couple more inches; just then he resumed walking into the library. She scolded herself mentally, _please stop. Don't make a fool out of yourself_. She walked in after him.

Snape ran his long fingers across the spines of a row of books. His back was turned to her, "This is not a public library Ms. Granger. You will return this book in one piece and in the condition, in which, I am giving it to you in."

Her eyes were fixed on his fingers, she licked her lips unconsciously, "I haven't been your student in a long time Severus, you may call me Hermione".

His fingers paused; he loved the way his name rolled off her lips. He held in a moan, then he continued, "If I may ask, why the interest in Veelas?"

Her legs were becoming weak and she could feel herself becoming damp. She fought to answer the question coherently, "I am doing some research."

He pulled the book out of the shelf, "Do you know someone who possesses Veela blood?"

She moved closer to him, as if she were pulled by some invisible force. "Yes." He turned around to find her standing right in front of him. "I do."

He swallowed hard and breathed his response in her face, "Whom?"

She whispered, "Me."

Severus looked into her glazed over eyes. "Really, have you found your soul mate yet?"

She snapped out of the trance and took a step back, flustered "Um, no." She rubbed her head, "I haven't. Ouch!" She brought her fingers down and looked at them. Crap, she was bleeding again. She was bleeding in front of him. He must be disgusted by her. She put her hand back up to hide the cut.

Severus saw blood. She was bleeding. Clumsy twit. He took her hand down from her forehead. "Battle scar?"

The moment his hand touched hers, she lost all coherent thoughts. The world around them disappeared. Her heart sped up. She pulled her hand away, "It's nothing. I had an accident, last night."

He raised an eyebrow; he knew was she was lying. She'd been with him last night; he would have known if she got hurt. "Well, you must be more careful. It would be stupid to survive a war, only to die from an infected cut. Come; let's see if we can fix you up."

Shock the kind words coming from his lips, she stood firmly in place. "I'm fine. I'll just take the book and get out of your way. I didn't mean to impose."

Snape's face twisted, "You aren't imposing." Is this what she truly thought of him? He must have treated her awfully, at Hogwarts and all the years that followed, for her to fear and loath him so much.

Hermione walked towards the door, her voice was shaky, "I'm fine. Really I am. I have to go. Draco is waiting for me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione apparated into her flat. "What were you thinking," she asked herself, "Why did you go there. You will never go there again. You aren't strong enough to control yourself around him. You can't even think straight around him. You almost threw yourself at him, like a whore." She looked at the mirror again and touched the cut on her forehead, "Get a grip." At least she didn't come back empty handed. Hermione grabbed the book off the floor.

Severus stared at the spot where Hermione stood not more than ten minutes ago. Draco was waiting for her? Was there something going on between them? His Godson had never mentioned Hermione. They had lunch regularly and not once did her name come up. He was supposed to have lunch with Draco today, but he had cancelled. Was this why? Rage build up in his chest. Was she cheating on him?

He stopped himself mid-thought. What was he thinking? No, she was not cheating on him, because she wasn't his. He slammed his fist into the wall. She wasn't his. He had gotten too caught up in this whole situation. Damn her for making him feel this way. Severus Snape does not get jealous. It just does not happen. He grabbed his coat and apparated.

Severus landed at the front door of Malfoy Manor. He straightened his clothes out and knocked. An elf opened the door. "Master Snape. Is Master Malfoy expecting you?"

Severus shook his head, "Is he in?"

The elf nodded, "He is entertaining."

Severus felt a sharp stab in his chest, "A lady?"

The elf nodded, "He doesn't wish to be disturbed."

Severus pushed the door open and walked past the elf. "Where is he?"

The tiny elf rushed to catch up, "Master Malfoy does not wish to be disturbed."

Severus picked the elf up off the floor, "It is an emergency. Where is he?"

The elf squirmed, "He is in the master bedroom. Please, please. Master Malfoy will be upset with Toby."

Severus dropped the elf, "Disappear."

The elf nodded and left. Severus slowly made his way up the stairs and crept towards the door. He could hear a woman's moans getting louder. He heart pounded rapidly in his chest. That damn witch was getting her rocks off with his Godson. She made him fall for her and now she was fucking Draco. His anger was boiling over. He should just walk in there and give her a piece of his mind. He wouldn't stay with her; he would let her suffer. He would let her die. He didn't care if she was a Veela or that he was her soul mate. She had no right to mess with his heart like this, but he had to be sure. Draco was a playboy and it could anyone in there with him. Severus whispered an invisibility charm, pushed the door open and crept in.

Draco was knelt down at the foot of the bed; his head was buried between a woman's legs. Severus watched as his Godson lapped the woman hungrily. She moaned through the pillow tightly clutched to her head. Damn, Severus couldn't see her face. He continued to watch as Draco licked his lips and inserted two fingers inside her cunt. Her body rose, adjusting to the invasion. He waited a moment then started to slide his fingers back and forth slowly. Severus could see her juices dripping down onto the bed. After a couple more strokes, Draco sped up his pace, making the woman scream and wiggle uncontrollably. A smile graced his Godson's face. Draco suddenly attacked her clit, sending the woman into convulsions.

Draco pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, "My turn." The woman pulled the pillow off her face and stood up. Her long blonde hair framed her pale face and fell just below of her breast. Severus stared at her. She looked so familiar. He knew her, but from where? Then it dawned on him, Luna Lovegood. Draco was fucking Luna Lovegood.

Luna walked over to him and dropped to her knees. He slapped his dick against her face. Luna grabbed it and squeezed. Draco moaned, grabbing her hair; he shoved his dick into her mouth. She bit down lightly, making him hiss, "Do that again and you'll be sorry." She giggled, sending vibrations through Draco. He threw his head back. Luna lavished his throbbing dick, sucking up and down as hard as she could. One of her hands found her clit and rubbed it intensely, while the other massaged his balls. It wasn't long before he filled her throat with his seed. She swallowed and wiped her chin.

Draco grabbed her up off the floor and pushed her onto the bed. She giggled again as he flipped her over and rammed into her from behind, "Shit. You are so tight." He continued to pound into her as she moaned his name. Draco reached between her legs and squeezed her clit. She screamed. He pounded himself in a couple more times before groaning his release. Draco fell on top of her.

Severus slipped out of the room. He crept back down to the stairs and into the living room. He needed a drink. Severus had been in Malfoy Manor many times. Lucius and Narcissa were his closest friends and for that reason he was made Draco's Godfather. After the deaths of Draco's parents, they formed a tight bond and saw each other regularly. At one point, Draco had even acknowledged him as the only family he had. He felt the same, but could never say it out loud, but he was sure Draco knew that. He shook his head at his own foolishness. Draco would never sleep with Hermione, not if he knew how his Godfather felt about her, but would he tell his Godson? Severus walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. He poured himself a drink and leaned his head against the wall.

"Enjoy the show?" He turned to see Draco smirking at him.

He chuckled, "So Lovegood, huh?"

Draco shrugged, "What can I say? She's a minx."

"I can see that."

Draco chuckled, "She into that whole, having an audience thing."

Severus shook his head, "Disturbing."

"Hey, you're the peeping tom."

Severus nodded, "I thought-"

Draco took a step forward, "You thought I was fucking Hermione."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Severus eyed his Godson for a moment, before smacking him upside the head, "Mind your tongue Draco or do you forget whom you are talking to?"

Draco took a step back, lowering his head, "Sorry Sir."

Severus chuckled, "I still got it." He sat down, "Tell me, do you have an interest in Ms. Granger?"

Draco raised his head, meeting his Godfather's eyes, "Do you?"

Severus sent Godson another scorning look, "It is not proper to answer a question with a question, Draco."

Draco took a seat next to Severus, "If I were interested in Hermione, would you object?"

Severus snorted, "Why would I object? You are not a child anymore; you can date whomever you choose. I trust your judgment."

Draco smirked. "I wasn't implying that you were worried about me, although," he pretended to wiped away a fake tear, "that's nice to know."

Severus rolled his eyes, "What are you implying?"

Draco stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "Come now Godfather, you have never lied to me, even as a child, no matter how much it hurt. It is why I have never lied to you."

"Draco, your parents lied to protect you. Most people lie because they care."

Draco grabbed a bottle of Vodka and refilled Severus's cup. "People lie because they can."

"Do you think I am lying to you?"

Draco sat back down, "No. I think you are lying to yourself."

"And what am I lying to myself about?"

Draco smirked, "Now it's you, who has forgotten whom he is talking to. Godfather; don't talk to me like I am one of your students."

Severus sighed and nodded, "Ms. Granger is a Veela. She believes me to be her soul mate." He downed his cup.

Draco smiled, "I know."

Severus mouth dropped open, "How did you-"

"She's my best friend, Godfather. Only that and nothing more." Draco refilled Severus's cup. "There isn't much about her that I don't know or that she doesn't tell me."

Relief washed over Severus with Draco revelation. Severus shook his head again, "I've grown too attached to her."

"I can't blame you, no one would. She's beautiful."

"She's half my age; she was my student."

Draco smile, "Well, at least you know she had a good education."

Severus chuckled, "Am I to blame for her being a know-it-all?"

Luna popped up in the doorway. "If you ask me, she's the lucky one."

Draco sneered, "No one asked you."

Luna ignored Draco's jealous remark, "Professor, any girl would be lucky to have you. Hermione is lucky you care so much."

Severus was stunned, "Thank you, Ms. Lovegood."

Luna walked over to Severus, "Luna."

"What?"

"My name is Luna."

"Of course. Thank you, Luna."

Draco pulled Luna down on his lap, trapping her in place. He shot her a warning look. She smiled ignoring him.

Severus stood up, "I should-"

Luna jumped off Draco's lap and grabbed Severus's hand, "Please stay for lunch. Hermione is coming. She should be here any minute now."

Severus was starting to feel uncomfortable. Draco was shooting invisible daggers out of his eyes. Luna, apparently, could not feel any of them. She continued to beg Severus to stay. "Hermione-"

"Did someone say my name?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor. A strange feeling came over her. Hermione knocked, chuckling when she realized the door was unlocked; obliviously Draco had not felt the need to wait for her this time. She made her way towards the patio only to be uncontrollably pulled in another direction. She smiled, instantly recognizing a woman voice, Luna's voice. "Did someone say my name?

Luna dropped Severus's hand. "Hermione, you're here!" She ran over and hugged her friend, "I was just telling Severus that he should stay for lunch."

Hermione watched him for a reaction, but he remained emotionless, "Luna, I'm sure that Severus has more important things to do."

Luna shook her head, her eyes pleading with him, "What could be more important? Where are you going?"

Hermione smiled, "Judging by the look on his face, I would say anywhere but here."

Severus shot Hermione a warning look. She was playing with him. Catching the exchanged of glances, Draco sneered, "Well Godfather? Today's your lucky day. You have two beautiful women, fighting over you. Do you have more important things to do?"

Severus smiled politely, "I would love to stay. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone."

Hermione walked out of the room, "Too late."

Luna rushed to catch up with her. They walked hand in hand out to the patio. Draco and Severus followed. Draco patted Severus on the back and winked, "This should be interesting." Severus smacked the back of his Godson's head.

Luna grabbed the chair next to Severus leaving only the one seat. Hermione sat down next to Draco. Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek. He smirked at Severus then returned his gaze to Hermione, "How are you doing today, love?"

Hermione giggled, "I'm on time." Severus eyed the two, his heart beat quicken.

Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand in his, "Well, yes for once, but why do you insist on punishing me? I feel like I am always waiting for you."

Hermione scoffed, "As if Draco. You wouldn't wait for me if I were the last girl on earth."

Draco brought her hand to his chest and put on his best hurt expression, "That hurts. I would wait for you forever."

Hermione giggled uncontrollably. Severus rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Luna. Two could play this game, "Ms. Lovegood, Luna, how have you been?"

Luna looked at him, sheepishly. "Good Severus. I have been keeping myself busy."

Severus smiled, "So I hear. Tell me Luna, are you seeing anyone?"

That did it, both Draco and Hermione stopped and waited for her reply. Luna shrugged, "No one serious." Draco's face turned red. His fists curled into balls.

Severus took his cue, "Well I'm shocked. Surely someone has caught your attention?"

Luna nodded, "A few, but it's nothing serious."

"Well then I must apologize on behalf of my sex. They obliviously don't realize what a beautiful woman you are."

Luna giggled and winked, "Mine are just as bad." She leaned forward, "If you don't mind me saying, Severus, you were always my favorite teacher, for more reasons than one."

That was enough for Draco. He stood up and walked back into the house. Hermione was no better off; Draco had just beaten her to the punch. She watched as her best friend stormed off, "Um, maybe I should go check on him."

Luna stood up, "No need. Finish your lunch. I'll go." She walked serenely towards the house.

Hermione stared coldly at Severus. "Was that necessary?"

Severus stared back at her, "I don't know what you are talking about. I was merely making an observation."

Hermione huffed, "Yeah right. You are a disgusting."

Severus got up. He had, had enough, "Well this was interesting." He began to walk towards the house.

Hermione stood, "He's your Godson."

Severus turned, "And she is supposed to be your friend."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Snape walked towards her, "Isn't it obvious how in love with him, she is? Or how in love with her, he is?" Hermione held still. He was coming towards her. She wanted to run but her body would not obey. It yearned for the moment when he would reach her. Her mind raced. He closed the gap between them, breathing the next words into her face, "Or is that your game? You like to make men fall in love with you, just so that you can tear them down. Does it make you feel special or superior?"

Hermione slapped him, "You don't know a damn thing about me."

Severus grabbed her arms and pulled her close, "Don't I? Who do you think you are talking to?"

Hermione ripped her arms away, her eyes wide with shock, "I don't know. I don't know who you are. I don't want to ever find out." Tears rolled down freely, but she didn't bother to wipe them.

Severus felt a sharp stab in his chest, what had he just done. He reached out an arm to touch her, but she backed away. The pain in her eyes stabbed at his soul, he wanted to hold her, to apologize, but she kept taking steps back. "Hermione-"

She turned and ran. She ran through the house, out the front door, directly to the apparation spot. Hermione landed at the front door of her flat. She leaned on the door and slid down, crying. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? How could her heart betray her like this?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Severus paced back and forth in his bedroom. Would she come tonight? She should have been here by now. Where was she? He stared at the fire place. He had been so wrong. What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking. Jealousy had gotten the best of him. He just wanted to make her hurt. Like she had done to him, but he had gone too far. Her tear stained face never faded from his eyes. Severus jumped into the fire, whispering his destination. He stepped out of the fire and into the small flat. He could hear muffled moans from the bedroom. Slowly, he made his way passed the door. The room was dark. A full size bed was pushed up against a wall directly in front of an oversized window. The sounds were coming from the bed. Severus walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hermione," he whispered. The muffles stopped. "Hermione, please. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He waited but nothing. "Hermione, I was upset. You were flirting with him, in front of me. You didn't even care that it hurt me. I was jealous. I had no right to be. I'm sorry." The muffled cries started again. Gently he pulled the blanket off her. She was curled up in a ball, clutching on to a pillow. His eyes begin to fill with tears. He had done this to her. He knew that she could love no one else. It was her curse, but at the time, he wasn't thinking clearly. He needed to make it right. "Hermione, please. I don't know how to fix this." She didn't move. He became desperate. "Please, say something. Anything. Tell me how stupid I am. Tell me that I don't deserve you, because," he turned away, "it's true." Tears ran down his face, "You deserve someone who would never doubt you. You deserve someone young and beautiful, like you are. You deserve everything. I'm sorry that you have been cursed to love me."

He turned back around. She still hadn't moved. He crawled into bed with her, "Please, please. I can't take it. My heart can't take it." He kissed her hands and removed the pillow, sliding himself into its place. Her head was buried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, flipping her onto her back. Her eyes were closed. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed them. He could taste the salt of her tears. Slowly Severus kissed every inch of her face ending at her lips. He brought a finger to them and rubbed gently back and forth. She was trying hard to muffle cries. The pain ripped through him; he covered her lips with his. He wanted to take it away, to make it stop. He slipped his tongue inside.

She tasted like peaches. He moaned, rubbing against her. His tongue continued to explore her mouth; he waited for her to push him away, but she didn't. She held still as his lips moved down her chin and kissed a trail down her neck. He stopped to suck and nibble, wanting to taste more of her. Severus brought his hand to her breast and began to massage it, exciting a movement from her. Her hands grabbed the sheet below them and curled into fists. He continued to tease one breast rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger.

He pushed the strap down and took a nipple into his mouth, while his other hand worked on the other breast. He sucked and flicked it with his tongue, turning her moans of pain into moans of pleasure. He let go, turning to her other breast. She wiggled against him, still clinging onto the sheet. He could feel the strain in his pants. Damn, she was so beautiful. He moved down, kissing her ribs and her tummy. She arched her back. Severus slipped a hand between her legs and rubbed her clit. She was so wet; his cock twitched and throbbed painfully. Severus parted her legs and buried his head inside. She moaned louder as he licked and sucked every inch of her aching cunt. He buried his tongue inside of her, over and over again as she grinded against him. Her knees buckled and closed squeezing his head.

He ripped them apart and inserted a finger into her, damn she was tight, but he needed to make sure she would be ready. He inserted another finger; she screamed. Slowly he began to penetrate her. She grinded against him. His free hand found his cock and rubbed it, matching the rhythm. Her moans were getting louder; suddenly his mouth attacked her clit sending her spiraling down. She screamed his name. He licked his finger, lapping up every last drop.

Severus waited for her breathing to slow down before he crawled back up on top of her. His kissed her lips hungrily as his hands cradled her face. She opened her eyes, pushed him off and ran into the bathroom. Severus watched in shock as she left him sitting in bed. What did he do now? Hadn't he just given her the best orgasm of her life?

Severus got up, adjusting his pants, and followed her. She slammed the door in his face, "Hermione?" She didn't answer, but he could hear the shower turn on. What was she doing? He looked down at the tent in his pants. Was she going to leave him like this?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hermione, open this door." He pounded on it. "Hermione, what are you doing?" She didn't answer. "Hermione, I will leave if you don't open this door." Nothing. Frustrated, he walked over to the bed and retrieved his wand, "Alohomora." The door opened.

Hermione sat in the tub, her knees bent up against her chest, sobbing into them. Her hair, wet from the shower that fell like rain around her, covered her face. She looked like a scared child. Severus sat down next to the tub; all is anger disappeared. "Have I done something wrong?" She didn't reply. "Hermione, did you not like it?" She didn't move. "Did I hurt you?" She continued to cry.

Severus grabbed a towel, turning off the shower. He wrapped it around her and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. She didn't fight him; instead she lay still in his arms. He sat down on the bed with her wrapped tightly in his arms. Severus rocked slowly back and forth, "Please Hermione, I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and hummed softly, hoping to calm her to sleep.

He replayed the night's events over and over in his mind; where had he gone wrong? He didn't understand. He had done exactly what she had always wanted him to. Last night she would have given anything for him to return her advances. Then it hit him, she hadn't obeyed him. He wanted to make love to her and she ran, instead of throwing herself at him like a horny teenager. He demanded she to open the bathroom door and she refused. He even threatened to leave and she did nothing to stop him. She wasn't in her Veela stage! He was holding…Hermione. The real Hermione. He had oral sex with… Hermione?

Severus continued to rock slowly, he didn't want her alarm her to his new discovery. He knew that she didn't know that her Veela existed outside of herself. He didn't want her to find out this way. A tear fell down his cheek as he thought, _Severus you fool. Why did you have to act so rashly? You should have checked first. Now you've ruined it. She thinks you are taking advantage of her. And why shouldn't she? You insult her during the day and crawl into her bed at night. How will she react when she finds out? She'll think that you took advantage of her every night. Why did you not tell her from the beginning? You must tell her. You must tell her before anyone else does; she has to hear it from you. You must make it right. Tell her. _

Severus wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Ms. Granger, Hermione, I have been lying to you. I know you are a Veela. I have known for some time now. I also know that you believe I am your soul mate." Hermione stiffened in his arms. He tightened his grip, fearing she might run again, "Please let me finish." He got up and laid her down on the bed. Severus removed his clothes and got into bed. He lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and whispered, "I don't know what I am doing anymore. I am not an easy man to love. I don't know anything anymore. I don't know if you will wake up tomorrow and still feel this way. It scares me. No one has ever had this much power over me."

Severus brought her hand up to his cheek, "You are the Veela, but I am the one who cannot live without you. I can do anything; be anyone you want and need. Just say it and I will do it. Say it and I will be it." Hermione didn't respond. He kissed her hand, "I will never hurt you again. I will never lie to you. I promise, but…I need you to promise that you will never hurt me. I don't know if I can take it." She didn't respond. He pulled her closer, "I need to tell you something, but" he whispered, closing his eyes, "I am scared that you-" Severus turned her to face him. "Look at me, please. It's important." Hermione opened her eyes and looked past him.

Severus could see the uncertainty that plagued them. Severus slid off the bed and stood in front of her. She gasped, he was fully naked. Hermione's eyes roamed his body. He was thin but well toned. Half of his body covered in scars. Her eyes focused on his cock that hung semi-erected between his legs. He was well endowed; bigger than other man she had ever been with. A part of her desperately wanted to reach out and touch it, stroke it, put it in her mouth and make him moaned with pleasure. She could taste him; she could hear him panting her name. A flash of him moaning beneath her came flooding into her mind, she shut her eyes, trying to drown out the image.

Severus spoke, bringing her attention back up to his lips. She didn't dare look him in the eyes. "Do you know what spilt personality disorder is?" Hermione nodded; embarrassed that she had been caught drooling. He chuckled, "Well of course you do." He sat down on the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes off of her. "Sometimes, when a Veela and her human self don't agree on something...," he looked down, "such as the choice of a mate…A conflict occurs that forces the Veela to separate herself from her human. Do you understand?" Hermione shook her head.

"Let me try and rephrase…You're Veela has been taking over your body, while you were asleep." She bit her lower lip. That must be why she was always so tired, but how did he know?

"How." she whispered, "How do you know?"

He looked at her, relieved that she was talking to him again. "You have been visiting me."

Hermione pulled the blanket up around herself. She was silent for awhile. Severus made no attempt to interrupt her thoughts. Had she been sleeping with him? No, she would have known, wouldn't she? She dreamt about him every night, but they were just dreams, weren't they? She looked up, "Every night?"

Severus shook his head, "No, not every night. Three, maybe four times a week. You put up a good fight."

"Three, four times a week? For how long? How long have you been taking advantage of me? How many times did you rape me?"

Severus stood up; his body was on fire, "Never. I have never taken advantage of you. You threw yourself at me every night and I… I was a fool. I took pity on you. I fed you; I read to you, I stayed up with you every night. I brought you back to your flat every morning. I made sure you were safe every time. I went days without sleep. I did it all…for you. I never touched you."

He walked over to the bed, ripped the covers away and pulled her up. She tried to cover herself but her body wouldn't obey. His eyes ravished her body, taking her in. Hermione's face started to burn hotter and hotter, she watched his cock grow hard and thick. He traced every inch of her, memorizing every curve. His eyes narrowed in on the small patch of hair that grew between her thighs, he swallowed hard. "This is the first time I have seen you naked. This is the closest we have ever been to…" His cock twitched, yearning to be buried in that patch. A tiny drip of pre-cum oozed out of the tip. Hermione's eyed it hungrily. She wanted nothing more than to lick it up and suck more out of him. It took all she had to fight the urged; she turned her head away, ashamed.

He brought his eyes back up to hers, trying to distract himself. He hadn't noticed her disposition or what her eyes had previously been locked on. She wasn't looking at him anymore, he laughed, hiding the hurt, "It doesn't matter, does it? You already have your mind made up. The incorrigible Hermione Granger, can't see further than she can throw."

Hermione snapped her head back and stared at him. She licked her lips unable to control herself anymore. His deep silky voice vibrated through her body. Her Veela wanted him, it needed him and it wouldn't be denied anymore. She took a step towards him, "Who says I need to see any farther than that. All I need to see is, standing right in front of me." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He wasted no time returning the kiss. Severus grabbed her ass and lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around him. He carefully made his way to the bed and laid her down. Hermione broke the kiss, "Do you love me?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Notes: How am I doing? It's getting hot in here!!! Lol. Happy reading and please if you have and questions or suggestions feel free to drop me a line. I am thinking of starting a contest. Let's say I write the first chapter to a story and you guys finish it for me. Any takers?_

Chapter 16

Severus stared into her innocent eyes. They were pleading with him to answer, yes. He kissed her hard and deep, she moaned against him. He got down on his knees and grabbed her legs, positioning them around his back. He wrapped both arms around her, holding her up in a sitting position. She arched her back giving him full access to her breast. He lapped them, stopping only to suck greedily on her nipples. "Say it Severus, please." She needed to hear it; then she would give herself to him. She would be his forever. He continued to torture her, grinding his cock against her clit. She moaned uncontrollably. His finger dug into her back, forcing her to buck against him. "Severus, please."

Severus moved a hand up her back stopping behind her neck and forcing her face to his. He held her head in place as he kissed sucked on her lips. "I am not a man who says something, just to say it. Nor, am I a man who says something because he is forced to say it. I only speak the truth and I only say things once. Is this the one time you wish to hear it?" He leaned in and took her lips again.

Anger flashed in her eyes; she bit down on his lip. He pulled away, falling back on his arse. Hermione stood, "Any man who wants me to be with me, will say those words to me, every second of everyday, for the rest of my life. Do you think that this is some kind of game? You think because you are my soul mate, you can treat me like a dog? That you have some kind of power over me? It works both ways, Snape." Hermione grabbed a robe from the dresser. She threw Severus's clothes at him. "Leave," she screamed walking out of the room.

Severus grabbed his clothes, shaking is head. The witch was bipolar. He had simply told her who he was. He never said anything more than once. It was unwritten rule. She knew that, for fuck sakes, she used to be his student. When did he ever repeat himself? He flooed home, let the witch suffer. He had already apologized more than once tonight, already breaking his rules. Damned if he was going to do it again. He knew he would regret it later, but right now he was too tired to care.

Severus walked out of the fire and headed straight for bed. Damn her, his cock was still throbbing. How many times was she going to do this to him? "Fucking tease." He slipped his hands under the covers and grabbed his aching member, stroking it slowly; fuck that feels good. Severus closed his eyes and imagine Hermione's big beautiful breast bouncing in his face. He put his cock between them, grabbed each one and pushed them together. He moaned, they were so warm and soft, "Open your mouth," he moaned. She complied, taking his tip in. He pushed forward forcing more of himself into her mouth. Flashes of the night she crawled into his bed enter-twinned with his fantasy. He could feel her wet, warm mouth around his dick. He slid back, forcing a popping sound to escape her lips. Shit! Shit! His hands started moving faster, "God yeah, suck me Hermione. Swallow it! Fuck!" He exploded into the sheets, panting like a dog. Severus grabbed his wand and whispered a cleansing spell. Damn. She was going to be the death of him.

Morning came too soon; Severus woke up with a painful erection. "Fuck didn't I take care of you last night?" He moaned rolling around, hoping to get her off his mind. She had taken over his dreams, waking him at least three times. His hands were tired and his cock sore. Maybe a cold shower would help. He dragged himself into the bathroom, turned the shower to freezing and jumped in. Ice water nipped his skin until he was numb. He looked down and smirked, that'll teach you to mess with me. Severus leaned against the tile and closed his eyes. _Hermione bent over and licked her lips_. Shit! He opened his eyes and looked down. Damn it!

He banged his head against the wall. "Ouch, Fuck!" A singled drip of blood trickled down. "Great!" Severus dragged himself out of the shower, defeated. He crawled back into bed and decided to sleep the day away.

_She was so tight. He pushed himself inside her, stretching her to the limit. His mouth covered hers to stop the screams. "I love you. I love you." Slowly he rocked back and forth, giving her time to adjust to him. She was so wet, he couldn't take much more. She was begging him to fuck her harder. "I love you, I love you." Her nails raked down his back, he began to pound into her. "I love you. I love you." She looked up and laughed at him._

Severus woke up in a cold sweat. His head was pounding. He reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Ouch!" Stupid witch. He rubbed the sore, not remembering when he had put a bandage on it, but he must have because it was covered. Severus opened his eyes and sat up. He didn't put a bandage on it. His eyes locked with something lying on the end of the bed. Slowly he reached for his wand. "Nox."

A sighed of relief washed over him. "I remembered," she smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Notes: Now that wasn't very hard, was it? Thanks to everyone who commented. Your comments were very well received and will be put to good use. Happy reading!!! _

Chapter 17

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

Hermione sat up, "I am yours."

He rushed over; thankful she was talking to him again. "Are you still mad at me?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, but she is."

Severus nodded, "I know," wrapping his arms around her; taking in her scent, "Tell me how to make it right."

Hermione shrugged, "Tell her."

Severus buried his face in her hair, "Why does she need to hear it so badly? Why can she not, just believe it, like you do?"

Hermione giggled, his nose was cold, pressed against her neck. "She doesn't understand. She doesn't believe that you would love us, if you weren't forced to."

Severus kissed her neck, "But you do." Hermione nodded. "How are you so sure?"

Hermione laid her head against his chest, shut her eyes and listened to the rhythm of his heart beat. "I can feel it," she whispered, running her fingers lightly across the bandage on his forehead, "You were calling me all day."

Severus kissed her hand, "Did you do this?" He pointed to the bandage.

She nodded, "It hurt."

He chuckled, "Yes."

She rubbed her own head, "Don't do it again."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Can you feel it?" She nodded. He brought his finger to his forehead and pressed down. She cringed. His eyes widen, "You can feel it?"

She nodded and slapped his hand away, "I said, don't do it again."

He laughed, pulling her into his arms again, "What shall we do tonight?"

She rubbed up his thighs, "Make it stop hurting."

Severus grabbed them before they reached his too eager cock. He groaned, "Love, don't. I am in no position to deny you." Hermione smirked at him, wiggling her hands loose. Slowly she slid off the bed and kneeled down on the floor. He watched desperately as she reached into his boxers and pulled on his tortured member. Her tiny hands wrapped around it and gave a quick stroke up. Severus threw his head back. "Oh god!" She kissed his thigh, teasing him. He groaned and buckled against her hand. "Hermione!"

Hermione pulled his boxers down. He cock sprang out, begging her, for release. She stroked it slowly. Licking her lips; she nipped a trail up his thighs, ending at his balls; taking one in her mouth. He gasped, clutching the edge of the bed for support. She sucked on it playfully, while her free hand massaged the other. He moaned painfully, barley able to speak, "Don't… stop." She continued to lavish his balls, switching back and forth until he could no longer take it. "Please Hermione."

Moving to the base of his shaft, slowly she dragged her tongue up. Her pace was torture; his hands gripped the bed tighter. Her mouth wrapped around his tip and came down over him. He inhaled deeply, trying hard not to buck against her. Slowly she began to bop her head up and down, taking all of him in and out. His hands desperately wanted to push her head down and make her choke on him. "Stop teasing me, witch!" She chuckled, sending vibrations through him, he moaned again. Hermione sped up her pace, taking him deep and fast. He bucked wildly against her; reaching for her breasts he pulled painfully on her nipples. She gasped opening her mouth wider; he rammed himself deep into her throat releasing his seed.

Severus fell backwards onto the bed. "Come here." She willing obliged. "I want to make you feel as good as I do. I want to be inside you." She crawled up his body and sat on his stomach; bringing his hand to her clit. She rubbed herself against his fingers and moaned. God she was sexy. So warm and wet; he could feel her pulsing against him, aching for release. He pushed a finger inside her; she bucked against it. Severus rolled her over; lying beside her. Her eyes begged him. He took her lips, whispering, "This will have to do for now. When I make love to you, it will be all of you. I won't settle for half. Do you understand?"

She nodded as he inserted another finger and began to penetrate her. She moaned into his mouth. He added another finger, filling her completely. Her juices ran down his hands onto the bed. His cock twitched, springing back to life. It was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco sat quietly behind his desk, listening to his best friend ramble on about her encounter with his Godfather. She sounded absolutely pissed off, but Draco also detected a hint of frustration and sadness in her voice. After what felt like forever, she finally sat down. He waited until he was absolutely sure she had finished, to comment. "You sure you aren't over reacting?"

Hermione scoffed, "Overreacting? You would take his side, wouldn't you?"

Draco chuckled, "I'm not taking anyone's side. It's just; you knew the kind of man he was before all this happened. That's probably why you never told him. You knew it was him years ago. You refused to say it first. It took almost three years to admit and that wasn't even by choice." He nudged her, "You were so against it, your Veela had to sneak off behind your back."

Hermione nodded sadly, "I know, I'm not being fair. It must have been a shock. I wish I could have seen his face when Harry told him."

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you imagine. He could have turned you away. Some might say he treated you better than he has ever treated anyone."

"I know, Draco." Hermione sighed, "But it isn't enough. Not for me."

"What is it that you want from him?"

"I want him to love me. Really love me. Not because he has to, but because he wants to."

"Hermione, when has Severus ever done anything because he had to?"

"He knows a lot about Veelas. He knows that we cannot live without our soul mate. If we are rejected, we will die. Maybe he feels sorry for me?"

"Pity is not an emotion my Godfather possesses. He loves you. He just can't say it. It's a family trait that I am not proud of."

"Luna?"

Draco shook his head, "Not ready to talk about that yet."

Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms around him, "When you are-"

"You will be my first owl." Draco smirked, "And that is my point exactly; destiny has decided for both of you. If only the rest of us were so lucky. You don't have to search for true love; you will never feel the pain of having your heart broken."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Tell that to my heart. It feels broken- Ow ow ow."

* * *

_Severus strolled into Malfoy Manor. He'd been meaning to check up on Draco after the lunch disaster earlier in the week. The way Draco stormed off, surely he would have to do some damage control. He would have come earlier, only he got so caught up in his own problems that he had forgotten. He hoped Draco wasn't too angry with him. Surely Luna and he had worked things out by now. _

_The sound of laughter echoed through the halls. Severus smiled, Luna. He made his way towards the voices, stopping in front of the door to listen. Not wanting a repeat of the last time he showed up unannounced, as interesting as it was. _

"He knows a lot about Veelas. He knows that we cannot live without our soul mate. If we are rejected, we will die. Maybe he feels sorry for me?"

_He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. Severus held his breath and listened. _

"-You don't have to search for true love; you will never feel the pain of having your heart broken."

"Tell that to my heart. It feels broken-"

_Severus brought his finger to his forehead and pushed down, chuckling. That'll teach her to talk about him behind his back. _

" _Ow ow ow." _

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, confused.

Hermione shook her head, "Headache. Damn thing just won't go away." _Severus smirked. A headache; she had an explanation for everything. _

Draco arched an eyebrow, "You're a witch or did you forget?"

"I tried; two potions and three different spells." Hermione answered annoyed. _He chuckled quietly; this was going to be fun._

"The brightest witch of our time can't brew a simple pain potion or cast a simple curing spell?"

She pounded on her head, "Forget it. I'm fine."

Draco shrugged, "The world must be ending."

"Draco! I am not in the mood!"

"Okay, so… how do you intend to make Severus proclaim his undying love to you?" _He leaned in closer; desperately wanting to hear her answer._

"I'm not. I am not making him do anything." _Severus's face fell. She wasn't even going to try? Was he not worth it?_

"He doesn't have a choice, love. The laws are clear in this matter. If he refuses you, well, it's back to Azkaban. _He'd die before he stepped a foot back there._

"I found a loophole." _What loophole? Why was she looking for a loophole_?

"Loophole?"

"Well, if I don't come out as a Veela…-"

"Hermione, you can't hide it forever. It's becoming stronger every day. How long do you think you can control it?" _He curled his hands into fists. Damn her. She was not going to get rid of him that easily. _

She nodded, "I know, but what if I refuse to reveal who my mate is?" _She's ashamed of me._

Draco pondered his best friend's statement, "There are ways to find out, without your cooperation. The ministry is not that dimwitted." He took her hand, "You know what will happen if…-"

Hermione smiled at him, "I know, but what can I do? How can I force him to love me?"

_Force? She thought she had to force him? _

"Who said anything about force?"

"You didn't see his face, Draco…When I asked him. You didn't hear his reply or the way he said it." Her eyes began to water, "He was so cold." _I didn't mean it, I didn't realize._

Draco wiped her tears away, "Maybe you misunderstood?" _Yes, it was a misunderstanding; a stupid misunderstanding._

"No! He doesn't love me and I won't force him." _You don't have to force me. _

"Hermione, you don't know that." _You don't know. It's not true. _

"Maybe, but it's too late." _Why? Why is it too late? No! No it's not! Shut up! Shut up! _

"Ow ow ow."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's Notes: Please Review...I don't want to go on strike again!!_**

Chapter 19

Severus pushed the door open and walked in, "Draco?"

Draco stood, "Godfather. What are you doing here?"

Severus casually glanced around the room. "Am I not allowed to visit my Godson?"

"Yes, of course. Um, Hermione was just dropping off some things she wanted me to look over."

"Of course she was." He turned to her, "Hermione."

She stood and hugged Draco; ignoring Severus's greeting, "I should really get going. Thanks."

"Um, ok." Draco answered nervously.

"Perhaps, I should walk you out." Severus offered casually.

"No need. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Hermione replied coldly. Severus pushed down on his forehead again, that'll teach her to get lippy with him.

"Ow ow. Damn."

"Something wrong…?" Severus hid a smirk.

"No. Nothing that concerns you," she retorted.

Severus cleared his throat, "Well, it would not be an inconvenience at all. Draco seems to be fine, so I shall be on my way."

Draco nudged Hermione's arm. She rolled her eyes and walked out. Hermione got to the apparation point without a single word from him. He kept pace but stayed a step behind her. She closed her eyes, thinking, "Home." Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her in. Before she could scream the all too familiar pull of apparating took over. Hermione opened her eyes. Severus was holding her against his chest; his face buried in her hair.

"Let me go." She wiggled against him.

"As you wish."He let go. She fell to the floor.

She crawled towards the door. "Ow. Ow." Hermione turned the knob and pulled. It wouldn't open. "Is there something wrong with the door?"

"No." He replied taking his finger off his forehead.

She tried again. "This is not funny. Open the door."

"No."

"Alohomora." Nothing. "Bombarda." Nothing. "Bombarda Maxima." Nothing. "Let me out."

"No."

Hermione sat down next to the door. "Fine."

Severus chuckled, "I didn't expect you to give up so easily."

She didn't reply.

"Oh, I see. We are playing the silent game." He walked over to her and sat down, placing his wand on the floor. "I can wait as long as you can."

What was he doing? Was he going to hold her prisoner here? What the fuck was his problem? Then she got an idea. Hermione smiled, crawling into his lap. "You like playing games, don't you?" She straddled him.

Severus swallowed, "Um…"

Hermione brushed her lips along his jaw. "You smell good."

Suddenly, he forgot how to breathe. "What are-?"

"Shh..." She grinded against him, "I want to play…"

"Hermione, don't-"

Her lips found his ear and nibbled on them. Her hips circled deliciously over his lap. His hands instinctively grabbed her buns and pulled her center against his cock. He threw his head back, moaning and closing his eyes.

Hermione reached down and grabbed his wand, whispering a binding spell. Severus's eyes opened, shocked. He tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. "Hermione let me go."

She laughed, "No. I don't think so. If you want to a play game, then a game we shall play." She took a small vial out of her pocket, "Draco gave me this. A present…" She shook it in his face, "Do you know what it is?"

Severus eyed the vial, instantly recognizing the clear liquid. "Veritaserum. How very unoriginal. What do you intend to do with that?"

"Get some honest answers of course," she unscrewed the lid, "but just to be fair," she poured the whole vial into her mouth and kissed him, slipping half into his. "There, that didn't hurt at all, did it?" She remained seated in his lap. "This was a last resort, but seeing as how you so enjoy drastic measures."

Severus smirked, swallowing. "What is it that you want to know?"

She ran her finger tips across his jaw and down his neck, stopping at the collar of his shirt. "Everything, but first, what do you want from me?"

Severus groaned. The room was on fire. His head felt like it was going to explode. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. The Veritaserum was working faster than usual. His damn Godson was a potions genius. He must have spiked it, adding a few drops of a lust potion he guessed. "I...I…want you."

She smiled applying more pressure against his cock. "Is that so?" Hermione unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. "Which part of me?"

He squirmed under her, "All of you. Please. Unbind me."

She giggled undoing two more buttons, "You look uncomfortable."

"Hermione, please…I can't…please." His body bucked under her, he needed more, wanted more. He needed to touch her. "Please."

She smiled, undoing the last button; opening his shirt. Her nails raked thin white lines down his chest, stopping to pinch his erect nipples. "Would you want me if I weren't a Veela? Would you want me… if you weren't forced to?"

He nodded quickly. His voice had become hoarse, "Yes, yes. Please release my hands. I want to touch you."

Hermione whispered against his ear, "You want to fuck to me?"

He nodded again sounding desperate, "Yes. Let me touch you."

She grabbed his nipple and pulled hard, "Have you ever fucked me before?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Hermione stood. "When?" Her tone had changed. Anger boiled inside her.

"Every night." He squirmed.

"You rape me every night?" She had his own wand pointed to his chest.

"No. Never. I…I meant in my head. I made love to you every night, in my dreams." Severus thrust against the invisible bindings. He needed to touch her. It was too much. He couldn't fight it anymore, "We…we did other things…but never that. Please."

"What other things?"

"…like that night…the night I came to you….."

She took a step backwards. "We had oral sex?"

He nodded, "Yes...please come closer. Don't…don't walk away from me."

She stared at him. He wasn't lying. He never penetrated her. "It hurts to need someone so badly, doesn't it?"

"Ask me. Ask me Hermione. I cannot lie. Just ask." He screamed against the binds. She knew what he meant. He wanted her to ask him… if he loved her. She had avoided the question. She was afraid of the answer. Even if he said yes, it wasn't enough anymore.

She pointed his wand at the door, "Alohomora." The door swung open.

He started screaming, "No! What are you doing?"

"I want you to know what it feels like to be me…to be in love with someone like you." She closed her eyes and kissed him, whispering through tears, "I love you, all of you. Not because I don't have a choice, but because I always have." Hermione opened her eyes, meeting his. She smiled seeing the tears roll down his cheeks, "I didn't want you to suffer having to love me. I tried to stay away…to hide this curse, but it is stronger than I am. I'm sorry." She stood up and left. The binds released him. He ran to the door, but she was gone. His wand lay on the door step.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Notes: I cried a little writing chapter 19...but I'm over it now!!! LOL!! Happy Reading!!!**_

Chapter 20

Severus grabbed his wand and headed for the fire place; grabbing a handful of floo powder, he shouted, "Hermione Granger's flat." Dust swirled around him; he waited for the smoke clear before stepping out; he was still standing in his house. This isn't right, why hadn't he landed in her place? She must have blocked him from her floo network. "Hermione!" He banged his fists against the brick wall, "Hermione!" Severus fell to his knees, "You're not a curse. I am."

* * *

_Two weeks have passed with no sign of her. Severus tried several times a day to floo to her; he sent owls, but they all came back unanswered. He even apparated, but never got closer than a block to her house. It was if some invisible force field had been set up just for him. He became desperate. He couldn't sleep; she had even disappeared from his dreams. She was slowly vanishing from his life. He locked himself in his house; afraid to leave. What if she decided to come back when he was out? His world was crumbing around him and all he could do was watch. _

Draco flooed to Spinner's End. It had been a while since he heard from his Godfather. It was not like him to neglect Draco. Severus had always taken his guardianship over Draco very seriously. Draco landed inside his Godfather's small, yet lavish home. He never understood why Severus chose to stay here. He had enough money to live anywhere he wanted, hell he could have moved right next door to Malfoy Manor. Draco shook his head; Severus was never one to boast, so naturally everyone assumed him to be poor, but Draco knew better. It was Severus who loaned his parents the money to rebuild the Manor after the war ended. It was Severus who kept him alive when he denounced his parents.

He stepped out of the fire place, "Godfather?" The last time Draco was in Spinner's End wasn't a memory he wanted to relive. It here, in this very room, where he learned he had been orphaned. It was also here, where he learned how much his Godfather truly cared for him. Severus never left Draco's side. They stayed awake for nights; rebuilding the Malfoy name and Draco's life. He owed him everything.

Draco canvassed the room, "Godfather, where are you?" A shadow moved in the corner, "Severus, is that you?"

Severus sat in the corner, staring into the fire place Draco had just walked out of. "Were you expecting someone else? You are after all in my house." he asked emotionless.

Draco walked over to him. "Gods, what is that smell?"

Severus lifted his arms and smelled himself, "It is me."

"Um…okay." Draco quickly changed the subject, "Where have you been?"

"Here. Was I supposed to be elsewhere?"

"No, I guess not. What have you been doing?"

"I am doing what anyone in my position would be doing, sulking and feeling sorry for myself."

Draco took a sit next to his Godfather, "And that requires not bathing?

Severus stared down his Godson, "I haven't the strength or will power for such things."

"Taking it kind of hard, aren't you?"

"I haven't the foggiest what you are talking about." Severus replied sarcastically.

"She's not either."

Severus looked at Draco. "I wouldn't know."

Draco huffed, "It is not in a Veela's nature-."

Severus shook his head, "She won't let me anywhere near her. She's blocked the floo; she isn't taking my owls. She's put a force field up around her flat. I cannot penetrate it-"

"-I can, but first, you must know something. I'm not sure how to say it."

"When in doubt, I find brutal honesty works best."

"She's ill."

Severus choked, "How ill? What's wrong with her?"

"I've already said too much."

"Am I not your family? We have never had secrets between us. Why start now?"

"Yes, you are…but at the cost of betrayal?"

"She asked you not to tell me?"

Draco nodded, "Yes."

Severus screamed, "Why?"

"You of all people should know the outcome for a Veela when they do not possess their mates. It is one of your areas of expertise."

Severus nodded, "You are referring to the marking ritual."

"I can only assume that her Veela cannot take anymore abuse. She has kept this secret much too long."

"I understand. Take me to her."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long...I had writer's block!!!**_

Chapter 21

"You cannot penetrate the force field-"

Severus stood, "I already said that!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "-Can I finish? As I was saying you cannot penetrate the force field as yourself. You must become someone else."

"The Polyjuice potion?"

"Yes, but I have altered it."

"Why?"

"Polyjuice Potion only alters your appearance, not your DNA."

"DNA?"

"Godfather, you are a smart man, I assume you know what DNA is."

"Of course I do, you twit. What I meant is; why do I have to alter my DNA?"

"Hermione is not an idiot. She built the force field against you…all of you." Draco sneered, "She knows how resourceful you can be."

"I see." Severus grabbed Draco's arm, "and whom exactly, am I suppose to become?"

Draco smirked, "Me, of course."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"I call it karma."

"And why is that?"

"You accused me of fancying her. Now is your chance to see how wrong you were."

"It was a mistake, an error in judgment...and don't think I have forgotten about the Veritaserum you gave Hermione."

Draco shrugged, "Then Luna."

Severus eyed Draco, "Luna?"

"She's got a stupid school girl crush on you. I figure…well…if you are me…then I could be you." Draco's eyes pleaded with Severus, "Just for an hour or two."

Severus smacked his Godson's head; pulled a hair out of his head and placed it in Draco's hand, "If you put one foot out of line…"

Draco smile, "I would never. I assure you, it is for recreational use only. No one but Luna will see me…err…you."

Severus cringed and then smirked, "Careful now Draco, you will have a lot more to work with in my body than you are use to."

Draco chuckled, "Whatever you say."

"Well?"

"Godfather, what will you do once you get in?"

Severus shook his head, "I haven't figured that part out yet."

Draco pulled two small vials out of his pocket. He gave one to Severus. Severus popped the cork out of his vial and pulled a hair out of his Godson's head. "Ouch!" Draco rubbed his head, "I could have done it myself."

Severus smirked, "That wouldn't have been any fun." He dropped the hair into the potion and drank it. His insides were on fire. He groaned, holding in screams of pain. Severus's body began to transform. His hair changed color, shortening in length. His body toned, reversing in age; he could feel youth re-enter him. He ran to a mirror; watching as his eyes changed from a deep, almost midnight black, to light silver with green pupils.

Severus turned to find his grandson consumed by a fit of laughter. "I have never seen you look more handsome."

Severus sneered, "I feel like a spoiled, snot nosed, over-self indulged brat."

Draco rolled his eyes, "-But a handsome one."

"Well?"

"Oh, right." Draco removed his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Draco pointed at Severus in the mirror, "You…I look ridiculous. I would never wear that." Severus nodded and began to take off his clothes.

Draco removed the cork from his vial and dropped his Godfather's hair in. He dropped to the floor; screaming in pain as the transformation took him over. Severus smirked; apparently, he hadn't inherited his father's tolerance. After the pain ceased, Draco looked up, "Well?"

"You look…," Severus picked him up off the floor, "magnificent."

Draco scoffed, "Do you mean…you are I?"

Severus smacked him again, "That was disturbing." He shook his head, "I just hit myself."

Draco laughed, "Now you know how I feel." Severus picked Draco's clothes up off the floor, throwing his own at his Godson. Draco made a face,"I don't know how you wear these things Godfather. They're so constricting."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Shall we?" Draco nodded and headed for the door. Severus grabbed his collar, pulling him back, "One foot out of line-"

Draco put his hand over his chest, "I swear Godfather!"

Severus let go. He took a deep breathe and vanished.

"Good luck..." Draco whispered to the puff of smoked left by his Godfather apparition, "…you'll need it,


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Severus knocked on the door. He heard a mumble inside. Hermione opened the door. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was frizzy and her face was as pale as the moon itself. She looked him up and down, then turned and waked away; leaving the door open behind her.

The flat was cold and dark. It looked as if a tornado had blown through. Books were everywhere; pages that had been torn out lay scattered on the floor. Severus stumbled around. The stench of death consumed him. He coughed, thinking to himself, what would Draco say? "You look like shit."

Hermione laughed, "That tends to happen, when you're dying."

Severus followed her to the living room, sarcastically replying, "I like what you've done with the place."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I decorated it myself."

"Touché Granger."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you here?"

Severus swallowed, was she on to him? He had to think quick, "I was wondering if you had given any thought to Severus."

Hermione shook her head and looked away, "Like I could get him out of my head. He's like an annoying ghost." She grabbed at air in front of her, "I can feel him, smell him…but I can't touch him." She closed her eyes, "When I close my eyes…I can see him."

"Is that why you aren't sleeping?"

"Yes…-" Hermione eyed him again, "How do you know I'm not sleeping?

Severus stared at the floor. _Think Severus, think. _"Obliviously, you look like shit."

Hermione shrugged, "We can't all be beautiful, all the time."

Severus nodded, "Like me…err…Draco Malfoy…because that is who I am."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"Do you think I'm…beautiful?"

"Are you looking for an ego boost?"

Severus shrugged, "Do you?"

"You know you are…you got the fan base to prove it."

Severus smirked. Now was his chance to get some answers, "How come we never worked out?"

Hermione huffed; replying sarcastically, "Because, you are just too good looking for me."

Severus made a face, "Is that the only reason?"

She chuckled, "That and I'm a Veela you jerk."

Severus nodded, "But if you weren't-"

She sighed, "You and I…we are like two peas in a pod. I couldn't stand waking up to me everyday…and you…well you mean to much to me. I couldn't lose you because I did something stupid….or more likely because you did."

Severus nodded, "I see."

"So Granger, how have you been controlling your Veela? What I mean is... how are you keeping her locked in here?"

She sighed, "The same way I keep him out."

"The force field?"

"Yeah, he can't come in…I can't leave…" She pointed to the mess on the floor and giggled, "She decorated. I think she's upset with me."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

Hermione got up and headed for the kitchen, "It worked…tea?"

"Yes."

"One sugar or two?"

"None."

She nodded. He waited ten minutes before his patience began to wear out. Severus got up; pushing the door to the kitchen open. A curse flew out of nowhere hitting his chest, everything went black.

Severus woke up alone in Hermione's bedroom. He was bound to the bed. He wiggled, trying to free himself. "Comfortable?" A voice questioned from the corner.

He groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Well I thought it was obvious." Hermione stepped out of the shadows, "You are not Draco…who are you?"

"I am Draco!"

"I think I know my best friend…and you are not him."

"-But it is me…how can you be so sure?"

She laughed, "Well first, he only calls me _Granger_, when he is upset. Secondly, he takes four sugars in his tea." She walked over to the bed and stared at him, "Besides, you gave yourself away from the beginning. Draco never knocks on my door…he just simply walks in." She huffed, "he is Draco Malfoy, after all." She turned to face him, "So are you going to tell me who you are…or am I going to have to use force?"

He laughed, "As if you had it in you. Sweet Hermione Granger…is going to beat me? Curse me? Hex me? Let's see you try."

She smiled, "You have no idea what I am capable of."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hermione clutched her chest, groaning. A sharp pain pierced through her, but just like that, it was gone again. Severus smirked; she was feeling the pain of her own curse. That'll teach her to curse him. "What are you smirking at?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"So are you going to tell me who you are?"

Severus pondered the question for a moment, "I am you."

She laughed, "Yeah, I see the resemblance." Hermione slapped him hard across the face, "Then who does that make me?"

Her hand left a print on his pale cheek. He fought off a groan; answering through gritted teeth "You are me."

"Ouch! What the f-" She rubbed her cheeks. "What are you doing to me? How can I feel that?" She shook her head, "I must be going insane."

Severus laughed, "Hmm, you ambushed me, cursed me, tied me up and are now torturing me…no you seem perfectly normal."

"Shut up! Let me think….you must have put a curse on me…to make me feel whatever pain I inflict on you. Yes, that's it; very smart; now to take it off." Hermione's mind raced with hundreds of counter spells, none of them useful.

Severus stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't be that stupid. Surely she must realize who he was by now. Yes, he thought to himself, she knew, but she was in denial. "Hermione, I have done no such thing."

She looked at him…there was something about the way he said her name; she couldn't put her finger on it. "Who are you?"

He shook his head, giving up, "It is I, Severus."

She backed up slowly, "That's impossible."

He smiled, "How?"

She smirked, "He cannot penetrate my force field."

"I found a way."

"Impossible…." She raised an eyebrow, "but if you did." Slowly she began to undress, "Then you would have no objections to me marking you." Her Veela lust was unbearable. She needed to be touched. It had been weeks since a man had touched her. Whether he was Severus or not made no difference. She needed sex.

Severus swallowed, "You don't know what you're saying."

"Don't I? If you are really Severus…" She undid her bra and pulled her underwear down, "The last time we were together...he…you wanted this."

"I did…I still do, but not like this."

She laughed, "You want to make love?" She climbed on top of him and bit his ear. "I'm not really in the mood. I want to fuck!"

Severus moaned, "Hermione, please."

"Shh, just let…" She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing a trail down his chest. Severus's breathing became heavy. Her patience quickly ran out. She ripped the button off his pants. His cock sprung out; a drip of pre-cum covered the tip. Quickly she licked it off, disgusted at the taste. He didn't taste like Severus.

He wiggled, throwing his head back, "Untie me!" She shook her head taking him in. He was so big and hard. She struggled to fit the whole thing inside of her tiny mouth. He groaned in approval. Her mouth was warm and wet. He watched, helplessly, as she sucked him in and out. "Please, I can't take much more." She sucked harder and faster, "Don't… I can't…" Her tiny finger grabbed his balls, setting off a chain reaction. He exploded in her mouth. She bit down mixing pleasure with pain; releasing her venom into him; he screamed. Hermione swallowed his seed, sucking gently, soothing him. When he began to calm she lifted her head and crawled up his body.

Hermione lowered herself down onto his throbbing cock; slowly adjusting to his size. His binds released. Severus grabbed her waist, guiding her back and forth against himself. "Gods, I love you Hermione." She rocked against him, building speed, matching his thrusts. He pulled her toward himself, allowing her breast to fall in his face. He sucked greedily on each one. He held her in place, basking in the sensation of finally being inside her. She pushed herself back up, consuming his whole cock inside herself. Soon she was riding him deep and hard. He watched her breast bounce above him. He reached out and grabbed them, pinching her nipples; she grinded harder against him. Fuck he was going to cum again, "Tell me…" he moaned, "Tell me how to make you cum."

"Harder," she screamed, "Fuck me harder." He flipped her over, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his back. He thrust violently into her. She bounced against him, moaning in pleasure. "Harder!"

"Open your fucking legs," he screamed, pulling her legs apart. He rammed himself deeper, "Fuck...so tight…so good." She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him towards her breast. His hands grabbed her waist, holding her in place, as he rammed himself in deeper. He bit down on a nipple, making her scream. "Mine…your mine," he moaned as he exploded inside her.

Severus lifted his head and watched her face contort from pleasure to pain and back again. When she calmed, Hermione reached for her wand. He batted it away. "No! You will never use a contraceptive spell with me. You will never kill our children. They are a gift that I have never given anyone else and will never give anyone else. You are the only women I have ever cum inside and you will be the only one. Do you understand?"

She nodded. Her beautiful eyes tore through him. She was driving him insane. He needed to be deeper inside her; he needed to make her feel him, to make her understand. He wanted to show her what she did to him. He flipped her over, taking her from behind. Her ass bounced against his torso sending waves through him. He licked his fingers and found the opening of her anus. Slowly he inserted a finger. She groaned, but continued to thrust against his dick. Soon he finger was buried inside her. She bounced happily against both his cock and finger. Severus lifted one of her legs off the bed and removed his cock from her dripping pussy; pushing it into her ass.

He whispered a charm, turning the headboard into a mirror. Severus grabbed her hair, making her look at herself, then at him, "Look at me, when I am fucking you." He pushed himself fully inside her. The pain was almost unbearable. Her eyes began to water. "You are mine and I am going to make you scream every night from now on. Mine will be the only dick to ever touch you…to ever be inside you. Understand?"

She nodded, pushing against him. Her eyes pleaded with him to move. She needed friction. He obliged, grabbing her clit and rubbing it. She watched him in the mirror as he fucked her. She was beginning to get sore, but he was relentless. His hands clutched her breast firmly, using them for support. She had already marked him, now it was his turn. He didn't have fangs or venom, but he was going leave pieces of himself inside her…he was going to mark her every where he could reach.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Notes #2: I had some complaints about the grammar and punctuation of this chapter, so I went back and tried to fix them. And if you are a fan of mine, you know that meant I added some new lines and details. So please reread this chapter...and no this is not the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and P.S. Mom always said "It's not what you say, it's how you say it." So for future references: Please comment in a nice civil manner. I don't like having to erase comments, but if there are really negative, then I will. It is hard to put your heart and time into writing something, only to have someone tear it down. Besides, the people who do that are cowards. They sign on as guest, never logging in. If you have the guts to tear down someone's story, at least sign on so they can respond.**_

_**Author's Notes: We are nearing the end of our story and I am feeling a bit sad. I had many endings written for this story, but ultimately decided to go with this one. Hope you guys are not too disappointed with me. This had originally started out as a one-shot but I get carried away. I must admit I cried a little writing this. Damn I want someone to say all these wonderful things to me....I am such a basketcase. Happy Reading and as always...leave me a review.**_

Chapter 24

Hermione woke feeling sore. She rolled over to find a body lying next to her; last nights events came flashing back. What the hell had come over her? Slowly, she got up and headed for the shower. She turned back, curious if the man in her bed was truly Severus…or had it been Draco all along? What if it was neither of them? What if she just had the best sex of her life with a stranger? Did that make her a whore? She crept slowly to the bed and lifted the blanket.

He looked like an angel. This couldn't possibly be the same man she had known for half her life. The same man who spit words like venom at her. His long black hair shined against the sunlight bringing her out of her thoughts. She continued to pull the blanket off, taking in the sight his body; it looked so inviting. He was no Draco and the wars had definitively done their damage, but she kind of preferred it this way. He was damaged, just like her, yet still beautiful. She smiled, she had marked him and now he was hers and she was his.

Severus opened his eyes and smiled, "Morning love." He held out his arms; she instinctively jumped into them. He held her close, whispering, "We don't have much time. I want you to-"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"In a way, yes."

"Can I come?"

He kissed her forehead, "No, not yet, love."

"Why? What's going on?"

He chuckled, "Ms. Granger, you didn't do your homework."

She looked up at him, "I don't understand."

He shook his head, "It's not your fault. I would do it all over again, in a heart beat. I love you."

Hermione sat up, "What's wrong?"

Severus sat up and pulled her close, against his chest, "I'm dying."

She pulled away, "You're what!"

He held on to her, "A Veela must mark their mate, only their mate."

She shook her head against his chest, "I did. I marked you."

He nodded, "Yes, but-"

She whimpered, "It was you. I know it was you."

"Yes," He brought her hands to his chest, "in here, but outside; the body…the blood…was not mine."

A tear fell down her cheek as the realization hit her, "-But it was you."

"Hermione," He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them, "I love you. Don't let anyone tell you different. No matter what happens; last night was real. I made love to you. It was me. Understand?"

She shook her head, sobbing, "I killed you. I killed us."

He smiled, "You saved me. Do you know what I was before you?" He laid her back down and climbed on top of her, "Nothing. I was nothing." Severus slid himself inside her, "You are everything." The tears fell from his eyes onto her cheeks, "Forgive me." He laid his head down next to hers and whispered in her ear, "Forgive me…for all the things I never said…for all the things I never did." He pushed deeper inside her.

She could feel his strength draining. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him, supporting her true loves last attempt to be with her, "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"Never," he whispered, taking her lips. "Promise me, you'll hold on long enough to give birth to our child. Promise me that you'll tell him how much his father loved his mother and him."

Hermione whimpered, "I can't live without you. I can't-"

"I'll wait for you…on the other side. I promise. I'll be waiting."

"No," she sobbed. "I want to go with you now."

"You can't. You have to give birth to our child. You have to give our love a name." She bit down on her lips drawing blood. He sucked on it gently soothing away the pain she was trying so hard to ignore. Now she was truly inside him; her blood was inside him. "I put some memories into a pensive. I want you to watch them when you miss me. I want you to show them to our child."

She shook her head, "No, you will show him. I won't let you die. I can suck the venom out." She tried to push him off.

He held her down, thrusting himself deeper inside of her, to calm her down. "No! It will kill you."

She fought him, "I want to die. I deserve to die."

Severus held her in place as he continued to make love to her, "No. You will die, but it won't be today."

Hermione stopped fighting and clutched her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers, "A Veela cannot live without her mate. If you die, I die."

He smiled, "- but you are no ordinary Veela. You are Hermione Granger and you will not let our baby die inside you. You will fight. I meant what I said last night." He thrust a a couple more times. "It is a gift that I have never given anyone and will never give again. You are mine. You will give me an heir."

Hermione closed her eyes, releasing the tears she had held back, "What if the baby is not yours. What if he is Draco's? You were him, when we..."

Severus kissed her eyes, "Draco cannot give you children. It is a Malfoy family curse. He can only breed with another pure-blood. The child will be mine."

Hermione sobbed, "I can't do it. I can't live for nine months without you."

Severus pushed the hair away from her face, "Why not? You've lived without me all your life. You've hidden yourself from me, since you were my student in Hogwarts. Seven years you've lived without me…under the same roof. Can I not ask for nine more months? Then we will never be apart again."

She nodded, "Promise me you will come for me. Promise me, when this is done you will come." He nodded. She flipped him over and climbed on top of him. He was becoming weaker; she could feel him fading away. Hermione rode him slowly, taking in every inch of him. She closed her eyes trying hard to memorize the feeling of him inside her. The world begin to disappear, but she could still feel his eyes watching her. Hermione leaned back, giving him full view of her body. She opened her eyes to find him staring at where their bodies slapped against each other. She clenched her walls around him; he groaned letting her know he was close. "I love you, Severus. I want to be the mother of your child. I want to feel it growing inside me. Please. Cum inside me." She picked up the pace, milking him for every last drop. He explode inside her, filling her completely.

Severus pulled her down, embracing her tightly against his chest, "Listen to me, carefully; you are to stay with Draco. I have already made the arrangements. When your time comes to join me, give our child to him. I have left a will and memories with him. He is a good man, Hermione. He will take care of both of you. There is no one I trust more. Make him our child's Godfather. And…-"

"What?" She whispered, "Tell me…anything. I just want to here your voice."

He kissed her again, "I love you. No matter what happens…no matter what anyone says…I love you. Promise me you know that."

"I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Notes: Yes I know that this is a short chapter, but there is only one left. Please stay tuned. Just when you think you know how crazy my ideas are, I surprise even myself. It will be worth the wait. I need a couple more days to proof read the last chapter and make some changes. WORTH THE WAIT!!! Happy reading!!!**_

Chapter 25

Draco held his best friend's hand as she screamed painfully, "Push Hermione!"

She screamed again, squeezing his hand until he could no longer feel it. Suddenly, the sound of life filled the hospital room.

"It's a boy! Congratulations Hermione."

Hermione let go of Draco's hand. "Go on."

Draco looked questionably at her, then, nervously walked over to the doctor, who handled him a pair of scissors. He glanced back at Hermione, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He cut the umbilical cord, freeing the baby from her. The nurse quickly rushed over, grabbed the baby and swept out of the room. Panic set in, "Wait, where's she taking him? Is something wrong?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head, "She's going to clean him up."

Draco sighed, "Oh, umm have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes, I want to call him Tova Draco Snape."

"Hermione, you don't have to do that."

She smiled, "I know I don't have to, but I want to. You are the best friend anyone could ask for and you are his godfather."

Draco sat down in the chair next to her bed, "Tova?"

She chuckled, "Yes. It's the name of a test."

Draco tilted his head, "I should have guessed."

She made a face in response, "Muggles use it to measure a person's attention span...you should look into it."

Draco signed, "You're funny. What were talking about again? Guess it wasn't important."

Hermione slapped his shoulder and laughed. "Severus use to tell me that I had the attention span of a child…when I was in my Veela stage anyways. He suggested a few times that I take this test." Her mood quickly became serious again. "That's what this was…one big test…and I failed."

Draco nodded, "We all failed."

"I still don't know what happened. All I know is every time I cross that line, a little more of me dies. She…the Veela, keeps looking for him. We are in so much pain. She screams inside my head. She's dying. I'm dying."

"…Hermione…"

She reached out and took his hand, "Draco, these past few months have been..." She inhaled deeply, searching for the right words, "I've been holding on…waiting for this moment." Her eyes begin to tear, "I know that I…we are asking a lot of you, but there is no one else we trust more."

Draco shook his head, "Hermione, don't. He was my only family. It is an honor to raise his son…your son."

She smiled faintly at him, "I want to see him before... I want to be able to tell Severus how beautiful our son is."

Draco kissed her hand, "I'm sure he already knows." He got up and left to find the nurse.

Hermione stared at out the window, whispering to the clouds that seemed to smile back down at her, "I did it. I did everything you asked. Please. Come soon. I can't hold on much longer. I can't stand it. Please come for me."

Draco returned, holding Tova in his arms. He handed him to Hermione. She looked down and began to cry, "He's beautiful. He looks just Severus. Look at his eyes; his hair."

Draco smiled, "He looks like his mom too."

She nodded, kissing his little hands, "I love you. Don't let anyone tell you different."

She looked up at Draco, "Take good care of him."

Draco nodded, "I will. I will raise him as if he were my own."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Notes: Although we've come to the end of the road, still I can't let go….**_

_**This is the final installment of **__**The Line**__**. Please let me know what you think. Was it what you thought it would be? Are you disappointed? Should I give up writing? Leave me a review and as always HAPPY READING!!! **_

The Epilogue

Chapter 26

Whispers filled the ministry court room as he entered. The Minister stared in disbelief at him, but waited until he was seated to begin, "You know why you are here. Shall we, start at the beginning?"

He smirked, "Why should I? I have already repeated myself, twice."

"Those were informal hearings. You are charged with murder, two. Surely, you want to defend yourself."

"I have done nothing wrong. I do not need to defend myself."

"Ms. Granger was a Veela. You know the laws."

"The laws are rubbish. They only protect the Veela. What about the rest of us?"

"You wrote many of those laws yourself. How can you object to them?"

"That was before…" He pushed the hair out of his face, "I found myself on the receiving end of them." He huffed, "Very well, if you insist, but I do not intend to repeat myself again, so listen carefully." An icy chill set over the room. It became so quiet; he could hear his own heartbeat speed up. "Everyone in this room sympathizes with Ms. Granger. And why would you not? She is, after all, part of the infamous, Golden Trio. She saved us all; her and those two idiots that clung to her side like sponges. Do not misunderstand me. I do not deny what an impeccably talented and intelligent witch she was, but no one cares for my loss.

The Minister objected, "And what loss would that be?"

"Draco Malfoy was my Godson. He was my only family and now he is gone." Severus snorted, "No one cares that I am alone now."

"-But you are not alone."

"Not entirely, no."

"Tell us why and how this happened?"

"Hermione Granger was a Veela, as many of you are now aware of. It was a gift that she was ashamed of. Maybe it was because I was her soul mate…or maybe it was the lack of control that came with the gift. She was the first Veela I have ever come across that suffered split personality disorder. Her Veela and herself were two completely different people. They emerged at different times, never coexisting. Whatever her reasons, she hid this side of herself, for years. She had known since her days at Hogwarts that I was her mate."

"How did Mr. Malfoy become involved?"

Severus smiled at the mention of his Godson's name, "He loved her. He had always loved her."

"Go on."

"When he found out I was her mate, he came to me. We never kept secrets between us. He knew I had no interest in her. I was in love with someone else, but the laws were absolute. So, he offered me a second chance at youth…for a life with her."

"So, you sentence your godson to death for a second chance? That is extremely selfish."

Rage filled Severus's veins. He stood up, staring down the man who dared question his intentions, "No, do not twist my words. I loved him. I would have done anything for his happiness. He loved her. He begged me. I refused, but he was going to kill himself. He couldn't live without her."

"- she couldn't live without you."

"She was happy with him. None of you know the pain he went through. Can you imagine what it's like to love someone so much and know that they could never return your feelings? She didn't even have a choice. Maybe she could have loved him. Then, to be in my situation and find out, I am the one causing all his pain. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't make her un-love me." Severus sat back down, "I tried. I tried so hard. I read every book I could find written on Veelas. I even accepted her all those nights Potter threw her on my doorstep."

The Minister raised his eyebrows, "Harry Potter?"

"Is there any other?"

The Minister motioned to the corner of the room. Harry nodded. "Mr. Potter has already given his statement in the matter, please continue."

"Where am I wrong? I gave them both what they so desperately wanted."

"You caused their deaths."

"I am as responsible as all of you."

Whispers once again filled the room. Severus glanced around meeting angry and disgusted faces. The Minister hushed the crowd, "How did you two…"

"-Switch Places?" Severus closed his eyes and shook his head; smiling, "My Godson was a potions genius. Given the chance, he could have mixed a cure for any disease; but he was shunned," Severus pointed his long, thin finger around the room, "-by all of you. And why?" He chuckled, "Because his last name happened to be Malfoy."

"This is not a hearing on societies mistreatment of the Malfoy's, however unjust it may have been."

"As I was saying, he mixed a permanent polyjuice potion. It changed everything about a person. It altered the blood as well as the body, but the mind and heart remained your own."

"I see. And when was this potion taken."

"After I found out about Ms. Granger's situation; sometime after the first night she spent in my home. If I recall correctly, she ran out screaming like a banshee. Draco came to see me a couple days later."

"And you took it then?"

"No. Like I said before; I had refused him…" A tear fell down Severus's eyes, "but he was so desperate."

"Did you know he would die?"

Severus shook his head, "He was me, body and blood. I believed he was going to live out the rest of his life as me, but then she put up the force field."

"What did the force field do?"

"It blocked me from going anywhere near her or her home."

"What did Mr. Malfoy do?"

"He asked me to take the polyjuice potion for one night. He asked me to change back, so he could penetrate the force field. The effect of the normal polyjuice potion only lasts a couple hours, so eventually he would turn back to into me." Severus wiped his eyes, "How was I to know that she would mark him that night?"

"Would you have let him go, if you knew?"

"Of course not! He was my Godson!"

"When did you find out what had happened?"

"Draco sent me an owl. I met him in Ms. Granger's flat."

"Where was she?"

"I believe she was asleep in the bedroom."

"What happened next?"

Severus closed his eyes again, "He told me what had happened. That was when I realized, they were both dying."

"I see. Is it true that a Veela cannot live without its mate? If the mate dies, the Veela dies too?"

"Yes."

"And are you Hermione Granger's mate?"

"She believed so."

"Then why is she dead and you are alive?"

"A Veela cannot mark anyone but their mate. If they do so, they will die. They cannot have more than one mate; it is a conflict of fate and destiny; heart and mind. She marked him in his true form. She marked Draco. Had she marked him while he was me…they would both, still be alive."

"Why is Mr. Malfoy dead?"

"A Veela's venom is very poisonous to anyone, but its mate. If the Veela were to mark the wrong person, they would die."

"Why did you continue to pretend to be Mr. Malfoy after his death? Why did you not come clean?"

"How could I?" Severus looked around the room, "Had you been in my situation; would you have _come clean_? Would you have told Ms. Granger that she killed her best friend? Would you have told her that she caused her own death?" Severus sighed, "What could I do?"

"How did you reverse the potion that Mr. Malfoy created?"

"He left me a memory strand. It contained instructions on how to brew an antidote."

"Let's move on, you have a son."

"Yes."

"-with Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen?"

"The Malfoy name was cursed. He was cursed. Draco could not give Hermione a child. He could only breed with another pure-blood. I believe that it was a curse bestowed upon his great grandfather, but he desperately wanted to have a child with Ms. Granger."

"So he" the Minister cleared his throat, "made a child with her…while he was pretending to be you?"

"Yes."

"How? You just told us that he had taken the polyjuice potion, reversing himself back to his true form."

"Yes, but it wore off. They must have done it again after."

"So in blood, the child is yours?"

"Yes, but he is Draco's son. He will always be Draco's son. Draco left the entire Malfoy estate to him. He is a Malfoy."

"I see. Is there anything else you would like to add before the ministry passes judgment upon you?"

Severus stood, "Perhaps I did play a role in their deaths, but I do not need a room full of people to judge me. Draco and I played our parts well, too well. Even in private we carried on as if we really were each other. For the first time in my life, I had a father figure and he had someone who looked up to and respected him. We fooled our friends, neighbors and even the people we loved. I am already being punished. My son will have to grow up without a mother and a father. The love of my life has left me and will never forgive me for my part in all this-"

"The love of your life?"

"Luna Lovegood. She blames me as much as you do. Now I am the Veela who has lost its mate." He wiped another tear, "My son is the only reason I still breathe. Someday I will have to answer to him. I will have to tell him what I have done. There is nothing you can do to me that will ever compare to that moment."

"Very well. Severus Snape, in the matter of the murders of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, we the council of the Ministry of Magic find…"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! I really appreciate the feedback. I noticed that there were some people who followed me from the beginning, and throughout all the chapters. I would like to thank them for their constructive criticism and support. I am not going to name any names, but you know who you are.**_

_**I am currently working on a new piece and hope you all will join me for another adventure into the magical world of Harry Potter! I have written a few chapters, but am unsure of who to pick as main characters. I am thinking of introducing an original character…maybe myself…lol!!! Or maybe one of you!!! LOL!!! Thanks again and keep checking back for my new story!!!**_**_ If anyone has any suggestions or ideas they would like to throw my way, I would be more than happy to consider them._**

**_P.S: Tova is my first cousin's name and I have to thank him. He helped me come up with the twist in the last chapter. So it was only fitting that I name Draco and Hermione's son after him. It was his only request and payment.  
_**

_**Happy Reading!!!**_


End file.
